Take Your Time
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: I bumped into her by accident. I took her phone by accident. But falling for her? That wasn't an accident. E/B. They meet at a subway switch bump heads and hearts. They start talking through text, they get to know each other, and soon they fall. Boy do they fall hard.
1. Chapter 1

Damn it, I'm going to be late... again! This will be the second time this week. My boss is gonna flip his lid. Little perfectionist Mike Newton, of course, everything has to be done perfectly and all his staff must be perfectly perfect. His perfectly perfect little crazy world has me going insane. If he doesn't fire me for being late again, I might just quit.

But I need the job.

You see I work in a smelly office crammed with books and people. But I'm an entrepreneur. And I have this idea... this very, very smart idea. I could make millions off it. I just need to get Mike on board, which may or may not happen in a month at the board office meeting. We are a magazine company and even though I'm a man, I'm pretty proud to be part of this company. Maybe it's because it's Sports Limited. Meh. Maybe not.

We're the biggest sports magazine company in the world and Mike, my boss, is the head man for that. He started it all. All here in Oakvale, the biggest city in the region. It spread like a virus around the world and I see copies of the magazine in every variety store I enter. It's a wonderful feeling knowing I'm a part of that. Sure, I'm just an editor, but I'm thinking I can heighten my rank with this new idea.

My idea you ask?

It's simple, basic really. I figured since so many people like Sports Limited, we should start our own brand. Our own logo, we don't have an official logo yet. Maybe we could... Off topic. Anyways, I think if we get a logo and everyone knows it means Sports Illustrated we can start a brand of clothes or sports gear or... anything! I know people would buy it because they buy the magazine.

I think it's the smartest and most basic idea ever. Mike'll never think of it though, he's lost in his own little world. I don't know where he got the brains to come up with this magazine company. Mike, Mike, Mike...

I've known him since high school and he was the one predicted to be the man whore. No realy, our yearbook says that. Mike agreed though, I'm sure he had every willing girl in that high school if not more. Now he's some big shot magazine guy, I always hear about the women he gets into - literally - and he won't shut up about it. He's like that, all about himself.

It's annoying.

He hired me because I was fresh out of university and looking for a job. He just started the magazine and hired me. He paid me little, but as the company expanded, so did my pay check. Now I earn a good living, I own a nice condo with a beachside view and I have extra money to splurge here and there. Mike makes a billion times more than me (exaggeration) but I don't mind. I don't want to be that rich guy. I would never want to be Mike. Not even if it came with over a billion dollars (not exaggerated).

Coming out of my thoughts, I walk through the crowd of people and walk up to the subway. It's packed and people are dodging each other like dodge balls. Oakvale, sounds like a town name, but is really isn't. It's packed.

I mean packed!

I dodge a blond girl with curvy hips and duck under a man's arm. I scurry my way, the subway doors opening ten feet away from me... almost there...

And I bump into someone.

We both fall over.

I look up and see a small brunette about my age of 26 looking up at me with big brown eyes. Her hair is curly and the left side is tucked behind her small ear. Her lips are full, the bottom one pouting more so than the top and her nose is scrunched up above her mouth. Her eyebrows are knitted together. I look at her heart-shaped face and breathe in deeply.

Good God why haven't I seen her before?

She's in a black mini skirt with a blue blouse on top. It corresponds with the weather, being June and the sun at it's peak. I then notice all our stuff scattered all over. I have my binder in hand and cell phone in the other. It's an IPhone, not really what I wanted, but Mike gave it to me as a bonus. He said it should help me stay on schedule, which is funny because I've never been later than I have been this week,

I see her binder has fell and papers are scattered everywhere. I reach and grab all the papers, stack them together and hand them back to her. "Oh my phone," She says and grabs her cell off the ground next to mine. I notice she has an IPhone, too. I pick my stuff up and I stand, using my free hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry." I apologize sincerely. "I honestly didn't see you."

"Just like high school all over again. It sucks being the short one." She laughs, but shakes it off. "It's okay, and thanks again."

And just like that she's off. She's gone in the crowd and I can't pick her out. Knitting my eyebrows together, I step onto the subway, which is thankfully still awaiting me and take a seat.

I should probably text Mike and let him know I'm late.

I grab my phone and see that it's turned off.

Huh. Must've done that when it fell.

When I turn it on, the screen flashes, then loads.

I see a beautiful brunette as the screensaver.

I don't know what game fate is playing.


	2. Chapter 2

When I get to work, I still have the phone in my hand. I don't know what to do. I can't think clearly. I know I should do something. I took this girl's phone. No, I didn't snoop through it though I was tempted I must say. I walk into the lobby, go up the elevator and get ready to face the wrath of Michael Newton. And of course, just like a scene from a movie, the moment I'm off the elevator he's on the other side with a face of a tomato.

"Edward Cullen! This is the second time this week. I can't have you being late. You're a lucky ass to have this job! Anyone would want your job and I can have you replaced like this." For emphasis, he snaps his fingers twice. "I hope you have a very good excuse that might make me reconsider."

Well Ma always told me to tell the truth, so I do. "I slept in. The power went out last night at around midnight I'm guessing so my alarm clock never woke me up." And to my rescue, Tanya comes sauntering over and places a hand on Mike's shoulder and I wink to me.

"My power went out, too." She says, though I know that's probably a lie. She lives on the opposite side of the city from me. "Oh Mike don't be so hard on Eddie."

Yuck, Eddie.

Gag me please.

Too late, I'm already gagging.

Ugh.

"Then on the way here, I bumped into this girl and had to help her up. Her stuff was scattered everywhere. I even took her phone by accident, see!" I hold out the IPhone and turn it back on for Mike to see. He takes the phone from my hands and looks at the picture of the girl on the background. Suddenly, without warning, he starts to laugh. Hysterically. Not long after that, a tear treks done his face.

"What game are you fucking playing, Cullen?" He spits at me. "This isn't funny." He throws the phone at my chest and it hits the ground.

What was all that about?

I kneel down and pick the phone up. Surprisingly, it's not broken. Huh, this must be a good phone, then. I brush the screen off with my thumb. I look at the girl on the screen and tilt my head to the side. Tanya walks over to me, shaking her hips I must add, and places her hands on my shoulder, her head leaning against me. "Edward," She shakes her head. "You are stupid! Trying to irk the boss like that. Shame on you." She playfully smacks me.

"What?" I ask dumbly. "I honestly have no idea what just happened."

"That's Mike's ex-girlfriend! The one that dumped him because he supposedly cheated."

"He cheated on her with you." I say through my teeth. He's completely dumb to cheat on this brunette with Tanya.

"It wasn't cheating." Tanya says, "He confessed right away."

"When she walked in on you two!"

"Oh pish-posh."

"Don't pish-posh me, Tanya." For some reason, I'm really defensive for this girl. "That was a dumb move on both you guys. I don't care if it saved your job, you tore apart this girl I'm sure and you know Mike isn't over her." Why would this girl be so stupid to date a guy like Mike? What would she see in him? Is she a money grabber?

"Anyways, Bella. That's her name, now stop drooling. It's hurting my feelings." Tanya pouts at me and moves her hands to rub my chest. "You're lucky you have your job. Want me to help Mikey stay on your side?"

I shake my head. "He won't fire me. I'm the best damn editor in this country."

"Hm. Someone's a little big on himself." Tanya laughs and Mike calls out for her. "I'll go cheer him up." She walks off.

I walk into my office and close the door. Papers are crammed all along the desks and there's binders all over. My computer is turned off, looking peaceful almost, but unfortunately I have to turn it back on. I sit down at the computer and set my briefcase aside. I pull out the phone and look down at the girl. How bad would it be to snoop around a little bit...

Pretty bad.

I sigh.

This is gonna be hard.

I figure out her texting is the same as mine and I decide to send a message to my phone. At least I'll have a chance to get my phone back. While I type the simple message my thoughts wander. Is she snooping through my phone? Checking all my text messages? Is she looking through my pictures? It's not like I have much to hide, I'm a pretty basic guy. I'm not having any affairs, I don't text much; mostly Mike and my mum. I don't have a girlfriend so I don't have to worry about this girl finding smut on my phone. She'll probably find some of the pictures I've downloaded off the internet humorous if she has the same sense of humor as me.

_Hi, this is the guy from the subway. We took the wrong phones. :P_

I send the message and sit around waiting for a reply. The longer I hold the phone in my hands, the more tempting it becomes. I give in and search her messages. The latest one is from Angela. It's talking about meeting at the library after work and grabbing a cup of coffee. They joke around a lot, talking about castrating their bosses and such. A few lines make me chuckle. One in particular is, _"Just drove to work. I was almost late :O Good thing yellow lights mean 'Floor it mothafucker' to me."_

I spend the next five minutes laughing at that.


	3. Chapter 3

I go through some more texts. Angela, her friend I'm assuming, is also quite humorous.

**I saw this guy, and I'm all sir, you are attractive and for that, I must stare at you. ;)**

I smile, trying to picture this Angela character. Well conjuring and image of her, the phone beeps in my hand. It starts playing the a country song. It just so happens to be my favourite song at the moment.

Yeehaw.

I get all giddy while opening the message.

**It appears we have indeed switched phones. I have some bad news on behalf of your phone, I am flying to Vegas for a bridal shower this weekend with my friend Angela. I'm heading to the airport right now! You won't get your phone back for five days. I'm sorry. Nice pics by the way, gave me a good laugh.**

Five days without my phone! She said she'd be gone for the weekend at first, then changed that to five days. Great, how can I survive five days without my phone?

I sigh and reply, _That's fine. I guess you'll just have to keep texting me then. Nice music on your phone, my favourite song. You didn't appear like a Blake Shelton kind of girl._

After pressing send, I lean back on my chair and reboot my computer. It always does this, I start it up and then it doesn't connect to the internet so I have to restart the damn thing. It works the second or third time, but it's still annoying and I don't know why it does that. Maybe I should have someone come in and get it fixed for me before I break the thing.

A knock comes on my office door. "Come in," I shout. I'm certainly not a formal person.

Mike walks in. "Edward," He nods curtly.

"Mike, look I'm sorry for what happened out there. I never knew she was-"

"I know. I know you didn't. It's not like I expected you to know her." He says and sits on the lonesome chair in the corner of my cramped office. He crosses his legs on top of each other and places his hands on top of them. "And I'm sorry for overreacting like that. As you can tell it's been very hard on me. I had deep feeling for her."

The word had strikes me. Is he over her?

He doesn't act like it.

And overreacting? Yeah, he should be sorry.

"But I'd also like to say this: if you ever, ever get near her, I will fire you."

"That's against human rights!" I nearly yell. Once again, I'm defensive when it comes to this girl. "That's not right at all, Mike and you know it."

"Fine. But your balls will be on a platter. Trust me. Get close to her and all I see is darkness in your future." And with that, he gets up and leaves.

I swallow.

Ouch.

...

I search through her photos and knowing that she has searched through all of mine makes it seem more okay to look through hers, ya know? She admitted openly to looking through my photos. Once I open the first picture, another text comes my way.

**Looks can be deceiving. Especially after a moment's encounter. You didn't seem like a Blake Shelton kind of guy, I must say. And what's your name, mystery man?**

I chuckle at the text message. I suppose I don't look like a Blake Shelton kind of guy. No, I don't like Blake Shelton for starters, I have messy bronze hair, am six foot two, 26, green eyes, business man and can't even pronounce yeehaw without sounding like some English imposter.

_Edward Cullen's the name, I don't really have any game._ _Lol._

I press send and instantly regret it. I probably sound like some lunatic or some... I don't know. Crazy guy. Stupid. I smack my forehead.

I don't have game though. I mean I'm certain the only girl interested in me is Tanya and she's interested in every guy with a you-know-what. She went after Mike! Yes, she did that to help her keep her job - she does poorly as organizing - but she still slept with him. Who knows what all went down. I certainly don't like to think about it. Not at all.

Get this image out of my head.

Gone.

Phew.

The phone goes off in my hand again.

**Well Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan. I don't believe we've met before. Tell me some about you. First off, do you have unlimited texting, because I'm terribly sorry if not.**

So she's compassionate.

Or humorous.

I'll stick with both.

Smiling, I reply.

_Unlimited, yes. But I text to a limited amount of people (aka my mum and boss). I have a couple friends, but we just meet at the bars. We text sometimes. Anyways, about me? Not much to say. You know what I look like. I am an editor for Sports Illustrated and I hate my boss. Opps, didn't say that. I haven't dated since university which was three years ago. I have a dog named Mal at my Ma's right now. He'll be home soon. He's a German Shepard. I swear he gets me, ya know? I love English and I read more than I talk. Tell me about yourself._

I don't think I've ever typed a message that long before. I picture this brunette beauty named Bella. Small, slim and beyond beautiful. Hilarious and I know this just from her phone. She's compassionate. Now I just have to know her likes and dislikes, which I should know soon.

I find I'm curious to know this girl, and I don't know why.

Who knows what will happen, I just hope it's not my castration from Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a free spirit. I like to have fun, but in my own ways. I'm not very social, but I do go out. I have a dog named Chesnut because his fur is the colour of such. My best friend is Angela. I love poutine. I love food in general, really. I love books (probably more than you). I mean I work part-time at the library in Oakvale. That's some passion, eh? More about you, that was too brief.**

I read the text multiple times.

_I read a lot and I'd rather live in a library than my beachside condo. I think we're about equal for book love. More about me? I said there isn't much to say, didn't I? Well, I live in Oakvale, born and raised. I spend my free time composing music and reading. I like to go to the bar and have a few drinks with my buddy, Jasper. I'm meeting him after work actually. We've both had a stressful day even though it's only Friday. I had to call him from work thanks to the whole cellphone dilemma. Anyways, I'm a chill person. I like hiking, too. I just like the outdoors. I'm at the beach all year round, thanks to the nice weather all round. I love Chinese food, I know I'm Canadian, but get me near an eggroll and I'll go crazy. I'll fight you for it. Literally. More about you?_

One thing I really like about her, is that she types grammatically correct. I absolutely hate acyronams (except lol) and I can't stand short forms. U instead of you drives me bananas. Gr8 instead of great is annoying. People probably find my texting annoying because I sound like a businessman, but I'm an adult and I want to appear like one.

I look up at the clock and am thankful to see that it's nearly three. Time to start packing up for the day. I get my briefcase together and shutdown my computer. I can happily say I did practically nothing today. There wasn't much to do. I won't have any columns to edit until tomorrow. Before I leave my office, the phone goes off again. I stop in the room to read it.

I couldn't possibly wait until I got home to read it.

**I won't fight you. You'll kick my ass. LOL. I love the outdoors, too. I like going away during winter vacation though, somewhere cold so I can curl up with a book by some fireplace in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. It's serene for me. I love it. I want to write my own book one day. But I want to travel more than anything. Here I am in Vegas, but I mean travel like islands and places I can do on an adventure. Not Vegas the place to get laid. Am I crazy or am I crazy? I like home cooked meals, and I love horror movies. My middle name is Marie. My great-grandmother's name was Marie. She was beyond beautiful, she died when I was five.**

I leave the office smiling.

...

Waiting for Jasper at the bar, I reply to her text message.

_I've honestly never seen snow in my life. Oakvale is always hot. I want to see snow. I've never been on vacation anywhere cold. My family likes the heat, we like the sunshine. I'm very family oriented. I love my family. I have a twin sister named Alice Izzy Cullen. My parents, Esme and Carlisle and I are so close. I see them twice a week. We live four blocks apart. They helped me get to where I am today. :)_

Jasper walks in the bar the minute I hit send.

Talk about perfect timing.

"Hey man!" I get up and hug him briefly. "It's been awhile."

"I know. One Corona please." He nods to the bartender.

I nurse my beer and look at Jasper. "Man, you look happy."

"You're gonna look pissed."

"Uh-oh." I frown. "Why is that?"

"Your sister. Man, your sister!" He laughs. "I never really knew her until yesterday. I mean we grew up together and all, but I never got to know her that well. So I dropped a blueprint off at your parents." My mum is a designer and Jasper is a construction man. Makes sense, right? "Anyways, Alice was the only one there. She was crying. Apparently she got fired from Aeropostale. She was upset and invited me inside for a drink. We got talking and man... we're like a thing now."

"What?" I nearly shout. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." He shakes his head.

"Good for you. 'Bout time." I smile and take a drink of my beer.

"What? You aren't pissed."

"No, should I be?" I ask and tilt my head to the side. "You'll treat her right, won't you?"

"Yes." He nods and looks away embarrassed. "So what happened to your phone?"

I explain the whole encounter with Bella up to our recent texts. "We can't stop texting. We have so much in common."

"Man maybe we both found the ones for us."

"Too bad Mike'll have my head if I get any closer to him." I sigh and order another drink.

Jasper laughs and it makes his whole body shake. "So? You could beat him up any day."

"But I'll lose my job."

"Didn't you want to work with your dad anyways? Be a lawyer?" He asks.

I shrug with one shoulder, "I want to be important. To someone, something, I don't know."

Jasper clasps my shoulder, "Well bud. Just follow whatever you're thinking. Go with your heart, right? Like it worked for me!" He's laughing again and I'm thinking the one drink is already getting to him.

"Yeah," I mumble looking down at the phone. "Follow my heart."

* * *

**My Fb fanpage is on my profile :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you have a Video Chat? Mine is BSwan282. **

I get this text randomly at around seven at night. I'm sitting on my couch all sprawled out, watching Big Bang Theory. It's a rerun, but I don't mind. I smile at the text, just like all the other ones.

Another coincidence? Because I do indeed have Video Chat. What does this mean?

_EditorEdward. Add me._

I feel pretty smug after sending the text and I walk over to my computer. It's already logged in and I instantly go to the Video Chat application on my laptop. I open it up and wait. I watch another five minutes or so of television before the thing dings to alert me.

BSwan282 has added me.

Accept or Decline.

I press accept.

She's online, too.

Well obviously.

I press her name and open a chat. She accepts the chat and we're face to face on webcam.

My eyes go wide.

"Hi Edward!" She greets me with a smile. She looks to be in a hotel room in the dark with only the laptop glow giving light.

"Hi, Bella." My eyes relax and I smile. "It's nice to see you."

"I'm really not supposed to talk to strangers, but it seems you have my phone so I need to know you. I need to know my phone is in good hands for the next four days."

I smirk. "I don't think it is." I walk over to the coffee table and pick up her phone, bringing it back to the computer. I turn it on and go to the camera. "I'll take 1000 photos and text Angela 1000 times."

"Gosh, that's not even bad. I guess deleting all that will be bad, but Angela knows you have my phone."

I sigh, "That takes all the fun out of it." I give a little pout.

"You know we should do this every night." She says suddenly, "I mean it's better than texting." I see there's a blush on her cheeks.

I nod eagerly. "Yeah, my Ma always says I need more friends."

She laughs, "I don't see why you don't have friends. You're smart, attractive, funny, and the list goes on. That's just the main ones."

"Well thank you Bella, you are yourself." I wink at her and she laughs even more. She stands up and bows for me revealing her jammies.

"Nice PJs." I smirk. Her pyjamas consist of a college sweater and short shorts.

"Thank you, I try so hard. Can't you tell?" She asks and does a twirl.

Good God.

"So, uh, I was thinking..." I start, trying to distract myself and her. "When you get back, we'll have to meet up. Unless you want my phone forever."

"Well, I've been texting Jasper and he seems like quite the character. He told me he has an eye for your sister though, Alice. I've met Alice, we went to college together, we both want to be home designers. Does she know you're talking to me?"

"Hmm, really? I didn't know that. I'll have to mention it to her. You didn't say you knew her when we were texting."

"I'm too lazy to text half the time, I prefer talking."

I smile, "Then talk away."

"I'm Bella." She points to herself. "You're Edward." She points through the screen to me. "I can't believe we only met yesterday. I know a lot about you and I already know your friends and some of your family. It's like we're dating."

I chuckle, but it's forced. "Yeah." I look her over. Her hair is damp because she probably just had a shower. Her long hair is straight from being wet and it goes way past her shoulders. She's quite the looker. Beyond gorgeous, but not the kind of beauty you'd see in a magazine, more like natural beauty. It's fascinating.

"You haven't dated in three years?" She asks and I nod. "Tell me about her."

I swallow, "Uh... Okay. Her name was Kate. She was pretty, brunette, tall, she loved to draw. She was always supportive of me. I fell for her instantly. I met her in university and we dated until my last year. We were the couple everyone knew and everyone loved. Everyone wanted to go on double dates with us. She was very popular because she was so friendly. You couldn't not like her. So many boys were lusting over her, but I was the lucky one. I felt deeply for her, more than anyone else I've ever known. I wouldn't go as far as love, because we only said it a few times to each other. I don't really know what love is to be honest. Maybe what Kate and I had was love."

"Aw," Bella looks as though she's tearing up. "What happened?"

"She got in a car accident and passed away." I look at the keyboard. I swallow thickly, emotions threatening to come up. "She was always a reckless driver, wanting to get to a certain place in the nick of time. She took til the last minute to get ready so she always had to rush. I always said it's better to be late and safe... but she didn't listen."

"You miss her." Bella states.

"Of course I do." I look up abruptly. "But I can't change what happened."

Bella nods solemnly. "My last relationship kind of sucked. It was nothing from a fairy tale book that's for sure." Thank God we're off the topic of Kate. "He was abusive."

"No." I choke out.

Bella nods and stands up. She shows me her right rib. "He broke my ribs once, and he..." She trails off. "He's your boss."

How could I forget that Mike dated her?

"He cheated on me. I was always to scared to leave because I refused to let anyone know I was abused. But when I caught him cheating, I just left. I moved on the other side of the city."

"Good for you." I say proudly.

"Now I go to therapy."

"That's okay. I did for a while after Kate died."

"Really?" She looks straight at me through the computer screen.

I nod once, "Yeah. I guess we have more in common than I thought."


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up Saturday morning and I'm delighted. It's Saturday. I dreamed about Bella. I'm happy.

I feel alive. Well, I am alive.

Bella and I are talking on Video Chat again tonight. I can't wait. I like talking to her. She's so interesting. I'm curious to know everything about her. She's addicting, like a drug. Not that I've tried drugs, but, she's like one. Does that make sense?

I go to the gym in the morning. I'm finally using my membership Jasper got me for Christmas. The year is halfway over and I only started going last month. That's a bit of a rip off, but I go at least twice a week to make up for it. Maybe my abs will be more prominent by the end of the year. That might persuade me to get another membership... unless Jasper renews mine for Christmas. I kind of hope he does, actually.

And guess what?

Bella will be home in three days. Three days from now - wait, what time is it? I check my watch. 12:10 in the early afternoon. Bella will be home and off the plane by noon she said. Her flight leaves at ten and will arrive at around 11:30. We still haven't decided when to meet or where to meet. It's not like I'm going to meet her at the airport. No, for me, that's too brief. And too cluttered. I want time alone with this girl. A decent conversation. Not just a phone swap. I certainly won't bump into her again and I know better than to be rude. Maybe tonight I'll mention where we should meet when she gets home. Should it be the day she gets home? I need a date to countdown because right now I'm counting until she gets home, but I won't see her immediately. I need a date.

A date.

Not just a date like a time.

I need a date.

A date, date.

Maybe I should ask her out for dinner. I have the extra money and I definitely have the time. I have the time to think about her all day, so I for sure have time to actually be with her.

But does she want that, too?

She seems eager through our conversations, but maybe she's just putting up an act. She did give me her Video Chat, though. That has to count for something, right? I mean, if she wanted nothing - and I mean nothing - to do with me, she wouldn't have given me her Video Chat. She'd already have a date set up - a date as in a time and a place - to swap phones and that would be that. I'd probably never see her again.

The very thought hurts my chest.

I hardly know the girl and here I am spending all my time drooling over her. How crazy am I? Will she think I'm crazy?

Does she find me attractive?

Does she-

Too many questions that I don't know the answers to.

It's annoying.

I decide to head over to the library that she works at and check the place out. I can't really stand libraries because the thought of giving a book back - especially a good book - hurts. I can't imagine getting something magical and then returning it. I do like the idea of sharing though, like little kids. I understand how people can't afford a lot of books or don't have the room to put them away. Maybe libraries are a good place after all.

It's a beautiful day outside, not too hot nor too cold and the sun is shining away in the sky. It seems closer to earth today. A slight breeze skims the air and tickles my skin as I walk down main avenue. The library and the gym are close, which is convenient for me. I don't really live near the gym, about ten blocks away actually, but I decided a morning run would be a good warm-up for the gym. I hate treadmills because the weather is nice 90 percent of the time here, so why not just run through the trails in the park, or through the streets? Why run and not go anywhere? It makes no sense to me. Yeah, I understand if the weather is cold and you need some exercise, but in Oakvale, you'd only use that treadmill a handful of times a year and that's when it's raining or too windy.

Once I get to the library the phone vibrates in my pocket. I've been carrying it around with me all the time, just in case I get a text message from Bella. I turned the music off and switched it to vibrate because it's not very nice to have music blaring at work or in the middle of the street. Just because I like Blake Shelton doesn't mean the rest of the world does. I open the phone and look at the new message.

**I just woke up! Long night! I had so much fun though! It was crazy, too many drinks for me. Good way to cure a headache? How are you btw?**

I kind of flinch at the btw, but otherwise I'm okay. I guess it's more handy than saying by the way. Either way, it kind of bugged me for a moment. Enough to ponder it for a few seconds.

_Take an advil? Sorry no help here. I'm good, at the library actually. You miss work? _

I miss this girl and I hardly know her. I want to see her in person and talk to her in person. I want to be around her. I want to hear her laugh.

Ugh, it's so frustrating.

Three more days, just three more days.


	7. Chapter 7

At the library I scan through the books and see lots and lots of authors. I do a mental checklist of the ones I've read and other checklist of the ones I want to read. The lists kind of get scrambled because my brain can't handle all that, and it gives me a headache. I actually find a couple books that interest me so much that I buy a library card and take them out. It's sad that I've lived in Oakvale my entire life, but I never had a library card and only went to the library on a field trip in grade 5. A little crazy, or maybe a lot, but I'm here now. That's got to count for something.

Right?

I walk home and it takes me nearly an hour because I stop into my friend Emmett. I haven't talked to him in ages and he's getting married. I got my verbal invitation right there in the middle of the street, but we're meeting at the bar tomorrow night to catch up. He tells me to bring Jasper. The three of us were great friends a couple years back but we all got jobs and got distracted. We used to meet up every Friday and either watch a local game, get some drinks, or just have a pizza night. I miss that now that I think of it.

When I get home it's nearly four in the afternoon and I still haven't got a text back from Bella. I put the phone on the music again and set the phone aside. Now if it goes off, I'll hear it and I won't keep checking it every couple of minutes. I decide to pull out something for dinner and go hunting in the freezer. I have one of those long ass freezers that's sitting in laundry room. It's kind of weird, but ma gave it to me to store lots of shit because she gives me so much meat. She wants to make sure I've got all my protein. I miss her, maybe I should call her and ask her to stay for supper. I jog into the kitchen, leaving the freezer open, and grab the phone off the hook mounted on the wall. I dial her number and wait.

Alice picks up. "Edward!"

"Hey Ali. Where's Ma?"

"Hey Ali. Where's Ma?" She quotes me sourly. "Is that any way to talk to your sister? We haven't seen each other in ages."

"I saw you on Wednesday."

"Exactly. Ages. I've probably grown. My hair might be longer, too."

"I saw you on Wednesday."

"-and I've painted my nails a different colour."

"I saw you on Wednesday."

"I heard Jasper told you about me and him. And about my job."

"Yeah, good for you and sorry to hear that."

"Good for me for losing my job and bad for being with Jasper. Or good for being with Jasper and bad for losing my job?" She asks and I can picture the confusion sprinkled on her oval face.

"What do you think?" I quiz. "The latter of course."

"Well I didn't know if you'd be happy about Jazz and I or not." She defends herself.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you."

"He tackled me."

"What?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting together.

"We got in this play fight kind of thing-"

"I don't want to hear about it." I cut her off. I don't want to picture that. Just. No. "So is mom around?"

"Yeah, just a minute Momma's Boy." She huffs and I hear shuffling through the phone.

Everyday I'm shuffling...

Off topic.

"Edward?" My Ma asks me and I can hear a smile in her voice.

"Hey Ma, long time no talk."

"We talked on Wednesday." She replies.

I huff. "Just making conversation. Anyways, I was pulling out some hamburgers for tonight and have a whole whack of them thanks to you. Do you guys wanna come over for dinner in an hour? You don't have to bring anything."

"I'll bring my famous potato salad. It's so famous it's in the town's cookbook you know." Yes, I know that. She tells me and everyone else whenever they mention potatos. Even when they're not talking about potatos she'll randomly mention it. For example, 'I had a bad cold last week' and her replying, 'My potato salad is in the town's cookbook'. Yeah, that's my Ma.

"Okay," I reply instead of bugging her about the potato salad. Here's a tip: never argue with my Ma, even if you're right, she'll still convince you that she's the one who's right.

She just has this power or something. I don't know, but it's almost creepy.

"We'll be there in an hour!" She says excitedly. "I can't wait to see you my son. I missed you!"

"Okay, see you soon. Love ya. Bye."

"Bye, love you!" Ma says and I hear a click indicating that she has hung up. I hang up the phone and jog back to the freezer. The whole room is chilled from the freezer staying open. I practically have to jump inside the freezer and dig around to find the hamburgers, but they're there.

As I'm getting the BBQ on the patio turned on, the phone goes off.

Hamburgers in hand, I run to it.

**Video Chat. Now.**

Well looks like the hamburgers will have to wait a little bit. I have better things to do. I run towards the computer and turn it on. I wait for it to load, tapping my foot the whole time. I set the hamburgers off to the side and leave the patio door open. What? It's nice enough to leave it open. I just hope no bugs get in the house.

Once I get on Video Chat, I see Bella is online and she starts a conversation with me. I accept.

The screens pop up.

The webcams are on.

I give a confused look, "You aren't Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

"You aren't Bella." I repeat when I get no answer.

The woman laughs. She has hair that's nearly as long as Bella's. Her hair is black. She has glasses. She looks really tall and thin, just by sitting I can tell. "No, I'm not. You are smart."

I chuckle awkwardly. "I try."

"Are those hamburgers?"

I touch the hamburgers to my side. "Yes..." I slowly draw them back, almost protectively.

"Should you be cooking."

"Yes..." I repeat.

"I'll make this quick then." She smiles. "Don't fear me. I'm Angela."

Don't fear me?

I start laughing. "The way you said that. 'Don't fear me'."

"I used my Star War's voice."

I laugh louder. "Nice."

"But really, I'm just Bella's friend Angela."

"Ah, the funny texter."

"Funny person, now you know." She winks at me.

"I guess so." I smile. "So Angela, why did you text me to Video Chat. And where is Bella?"

"I said I wasn't feeling good, the girls all went out for dinner. By girls I mean Rosalie and Bella. It's just the three of us hear for Rosalie's bridal shower. I am actually feeling fine by the way, if you can't tell." She pauses as though waiting for me to answer, but when I open my mouth to do so, she speaks again. "I just... I'm protective. Kind of like you and those hamburgers."

I laugh.

"And well, I won't lie. Bella won't shut up about you, mystery man. Edward Cullen. She's falling for you. Head over heels. School girl crush. Whatever. It's crazy. It's like she can't wait to get home!"

I can't wait for her to get home, either. I don't say it aloud though.

"As I said, I'm protective. I want to make sure you're an okay guy. So far? So good. But I have a few questions if you don't mind."

"Okay." I say confidently. "Shoot."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes, I'm an editor for Sports Illustrated."

"Oh, double points. Number two, what's your idea of a perfect date?" She asks and taps a pen on the side of a clipboard. Where the clipboard came from? Who knows?

"Uh, that's a tricky one. Staying close to home for sure. Maybe a home cooked meal."

"Hmm..."

"Wait!" I stand up, but sit back down. "I mean, anything she likes?"

"Hmm..."

"No, really. I think a perfect date would be a date where there aren't plenty of people around. Something both people enjoy. A meal for sure, because most dates require food and that means more time with the girl, ya know? I wouldn't just take her out for a meal though, I'd want to do something else. Sometime memorable. Not a movie, not for a first date. First dates are memorable, as I said. I would probably take her to watch the sunset or maybe a walk on the beach. Maybe take her wine tasting. Something special. Something kind of private. Sorry for my rambling."

"It's fine." Angela smiles widely. "You get some good points for that answer. More points 'cause you're hot. I can say that because I'm single."

I smirk.

"You are single, too, right?" Angela raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Next question. Would you consider yourself a good lover?"

"What?" I say embarrassingly.

"Survey not me." She holds up the empty clipboard and I laugh.

"Sure, let's say sure."

"Hmm. Honest. Modest. I like that. Bella has to watch out."

Uncomfortably, I shift around in my seat a bit.

"Anyways, that's all. I guess I'll talk to you soon. Can I text you? Or I mean Bella's phone, but talk to you?" She asks me.

"Yeah, of course." I say. "Nice talking to ya."

"You too. Now go make some burgs." She clicks the webcam off and so do I.

Hopefully Bella will still want to Video Chat tonight.

...

"Edward!" Ma yells and runs into me, squeezing me to death with her hug. I hug her back. She's a short woman with curves and a bit of a tummy, but she'd smack anyone who'd dare say it aloud. She has bronze hair like me but brown eyes instead of green. I got my green eyes from my father.

Alice barrels into me after Ma lets go. Alice is real short, under five feet and she black, short hair that she straightened today. She's wearing a cocktail dress that's floral and does a little twirl for me when she lets me go. I nod in approval and dad gives me an awkward hug.

"How've you been?" He asks me.

"Pretty good." I smile.

"You look cheerful." Ma comments. "Who is it?"

"This girl." I confess.

"Bella!" Alice smiles. "Jasper told me all about it."

"Well now it's Edward's turn to tell me all about it." Ma sits at the table. "Carlisle mind the barbeque will you? Thank you dear."

Ma taps the table. "I'm waiting."

I recite the same story I told Jasper. I just add the Video Chat and Angela though, which he doesn't know about.

"Aw." Alice and Ma both say in unison.

I blush.

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to her tonight." I get up and walk to the fridge. I pop my head in and look for a beer. Finding one, I pluck it from the fridge and open it. "What do ya'll want to drink?"

"I'll have a beer." Alice says.

"I'll have OJ." Ma requests. "I drove."

"Ah." I say and find a cup. "So how've you been, girls?"

Alice giggles. "I've been good. Despite losing my job."

"Jasper. I saw it coming, the two of them." Ma shakes her head, smiling.

"I didn't." I admit.

"You can't see yourself in a mirror half the time you're so stupid." Alice says.

"Hey!" I shout. "I'm here getting you a nice, cold drink and you're being like this? No way." I pull the beer back and set it back in the fridge. I give mum her drink and sit down with mine.

I stick my tongue out at Alice.


	9. Chapter 9

After my family leaves, I have a quick shower and change into some jeans and a plaid button down shirt. I'm nervous to talk to Bella, but even more excited. I decide to calm myself down by reading a book. I grab the one from the library, _Rot and Ruin_ and have a seat. It's an apocalypse book and seemed interesting. Maybe that's just because I'm a guy, maybe not. There's got to be some part of it that attracts girls. Who doesn't like some zombie action? Bella and I plan to meet online at eight o'clock my time and I'm beyond excited. I keep looking over at the clock, but unfortunately, it moves agonizingly slow. It almost hurts to watch each slow tick taunt me. It's only seven thirty.

I manage to read the book for a half hour. It's quite catchy as I thought it would be. I am good at picking out books usually, I don't go just for the cover. I do some research and I pick familiar authors. Sometimes I try for new authors, but only when I'm sure on the book. Like _Rot and Ruin_. It's been a while since I read a book filled with gore.

I hop onto the computer and log into Video Chat. My fingers are shaking as I type on the keys. I manage to log in though, thankfully. As if right on cue, Bella appears online as well.

She clicks my chat and I accept.

"Hi, Edward." She smiles. "I heard you talked to Angela. See the funny thing is, she tried to lie about being sick, but the minute I got home she starts telling me how perfect you are."

I chuckle, "Well... what can I say?"

"Hmm... She said you're modest. That's not showing right now." Bella jokes and leans back against her chair.

"Nice dress." I comment on her cocktail dress, a mini black, strapless dress.

She blushes and looks down. "Thanks. I just got back from a dinner with the girls. It's only seven here."

"How was dinner?" I ask politely.

Bella starts to ramble. "It was so good! I'm sure you would have liked it. It was Chinese food. I loved the egg rolls and chicken balls. Oh my gosh, I brought some back with me. If they'd stay good I'd bring them back and give them to you. Maybe sometime we should go get Chinese food? I understand what you're talking about now, I've never really had good Chinese food until tonight. I really like it, might be my favourite. I still love home cooked meals though."

Did she really just ask me out in that huge, long paragraph of hers? Does she even remember what she said?

"Speaking of that. I was wondering when you wanted to meet up? I was thinking I could have you over for dinner or something when you get back or a few days later." I say hesitantly and shyly. My boyishness comes out of me at the worst of times. "I mean, you don't have to or anything-"

"I'd love to. Only three more days 'cause we'll have dinner the night I get back. Pick me up at five?" She recites her address.

"I know exactly where that is. My friend Emmett lives around there."

"Emmett... my neighbour's name is Emmett." Bella ponders for a moment. "Maybe it's the same guy. Emmett Hale?"

"Yup." I nod. "Same guy."

"That's who my friend Rosalie is marrying!"

"He said he was getting married when I ran into him! No way! Small world, eh?" I ask and she nods eagerly.

"Are you going to the wedding this September?" Bella questions.

"Yeah. I got invited. I'm actually seeing Emmett tomorrow and we're gonna talk about it." I explain. Her smile is radiant through the computer screen. She's breathtaking.

"So how was your day?" She asks after a few moments of silence.

"It was good. I have the weekends off. I went to the gym this morning, then I popped by the library. First time I've ever been there." I admit rather sheepishly, "I even got a library card and took out some books. I have this thing against libraries you see. I can't handle getting a book in my hands and not keeping it. I always buy books. I bet once I'm finished reading this, I'll go out and buy it. One of my rooms in my condo is a sitting room that I converted into a library."

"That's amazing. How can you hate libraries though?" She questions. "That's impossible! I understand why, I guess... but don't you love the atmosphere. You must, you have your own personal library. What book are you reading right now? I didn't bring any with me. I packed last minute. Stupid me."

"If you were staying longer, I'd mail you a few books. It's not worth it if you're only staying for three more days. One minute, I'll get my book." I hold up a finger, then get up and walk over to the coffee table and grab my book. I bring it back and sit down at the computer. "_Rot and Ruin._ It's pretty good so far. About this guy named Benny Imura. It's a teen book, but it's pretty good. The librarian, Mary, suggested it. I said I was looking for some gore."

"Awesome. I haven't read it, but I remember putting it on the shelf. It's a newer book, isn't it?"

I nod.

"Bella! Come on!" I hear Angela yell. "We're going out for drinks and dancing!"

Bella looks at the screen apologetically.

I swat my arm. "Go off, have fun. I'm just a text message away."

She smiles, "Tomorrow morning, be on here. What time do you wake up at?"

"Six usually." I shrug with one shoulder.

"Eight be on here. That's seven my time. I'll be the only one up I bet."

"Okay." I say with a huge grin. "I'll see you soon. Have fun."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Bella logs on just as she said she would. I've been on for five minutes already, but I didn't mind the wait. I needed some time to calm myself down. I get to eager to talk to her and I don't want to ramble or act completely stupid around her. But then again, I probably acted stupid around her or one of my texts offended her. I told her I don't like libraries, maybe that hurt her feelings. Maybe she's through with me. But she's online... I see her right now. Why would she talk to me if she's over with me?

She waves, snapping me out of my thoughts. It's as though she could tell I was trapped in my mind. It was probably obvious, I probably looked like an idiot just staring at the screen my eyes nearly closed.

"Hey," She yawns. Still in her pyjamas, she looks gorgeous. "How are you?"

"Long night?" I ask and lean forward. I'm already wearing my clothes for the day. Simply a white polo and gray khakis. "How was the drinks and dancing?"

"Not very fun. Rosalie got smashed and so did Angela. A guy tried to dance with me in some impolite ways. I screamed and ran away."

I laugh but it comes to a halt. A guy trying to get on Bella really isn't something I want to picture. "You screamed?" Why on earth would she randomly scream in a club?

"Yeah, scared him off so he wouldn't come back." Bella explains and I laugh. Of course. I smile at the thought that Bella wouldn't want to dance with someone else. It gives me some hope.

"I can picture that, actually." I say once I finish laughing.

"Ahhhhh!" Bella screams in a whisper. "The girls are sleeping, I can't scream."

"Is that why your voice is so low?" I ask and she nods. "Oh, makes sense. Are you always an early riser? I usually am, especially not that I go to the gym to work out."

"Yeah, I usually am. I was used to getting up for school all those years and I'm usually at work for eight. I like a little down time in the morning too." She tells me her voice still low. "I can't sleep in if I try. My body just doesn't allow it. It kind of sucks because some days I'd rather sleep in. Like the weekends when I don't go to work at all."

"How long do you have off work? Just the days in Vegas?"

"I took a few extra days off to get back into routine. I don't really get out too much and I don't vacation much either, but I'd like to." Bella plays with her fingers, twisting and untwisting them in front of her. Is that a nervous trait of hers or is she just bored out of her mind? "I don't go back until next Monday and I'll be home on Tuesday... I took the rest of the week off. Two more days in Vegas. Four days at home."

Two more days in Vegas. Two more days until our date.

"Sounds like a nice little vacation. Is the library hard work?" I try to keep the conversation going and Bella talking so she doesn't get bored.

"No, well sometimes. Mary is pretty strict, actually. If I'm a minute late she makes me stay ten minutes longer. It's just like school all over again. She also gives me extra work than I have on my contract saying I have to do. I don't think she likes me very much." She admits with a little frown on her face.

"I don't see how that's possible." I tell her hoping to cheer her up some. It works, I know by a small frown that becomes replaced with a little smile.

"Thanks." She beams. "So... we're going out on Tuesday. I guess we're going in because I'm going to your house."

"Unless you want to go out."

"Well, you still are a stranger." She jokes. "No, I'm fine with staying in. It sounds nice. And the best way to get to know someone is to check out their house."

"It's nothing fancy." I shrug with one shoulder. "It's just a condo by the beach."

"Just a condo by the beach." She quotes. "I live in the dead center of town and it's hectic. I'd love to escape. I haven't even been to the beach in years. I don't really get out as I said."

"I always go to the beach. I'm actually going for a run right on the beach right after this."

"Oh? Really?" Bella asks and I nod once. "Sweet. I used to run back in school. I find it weird that Oakvale - a big city - has a beach. Do most cities have beaches or is that a dumb question?"

"Well, I guess that's true. When I think city, I don't think beaches."

"Exactly."

"The beach is on the outskirts of the city, too."

"It must be nice living outside the city, but still close enough that a few blocks and you're in town."

"It is." I agree. "So, what do you want for dinner when you come over?"

"Whatever your specialty is." She smiles. A noise comes from behind her and she turns her head. "Oh crap, Ang is waking up. I got to go." She looks back at me apologetically. She blows me a kiss. "See you! I'll text you!" And just as quickly as she appeared, she vanishes.

I pretend to capture the kiss, staring at computer screen.

Sighing, stretching, and getting back to the real world. I stand up and go change for my run.

Just two more days.


	11. Chapter 11

My run is long and vigorous. It's what I need to clear my mind. Running along the beach with the wind blowing and the tide coming in than going out is relaxing. Being able to be alone and focus on my breathing, my thoughts, and tamper with my emotions is exactly what I needed. I have too much going on inside of my head, I don't know what to do. Is it possible to fall for a girl I hardly know? Yet, I feel like I know her so well. I know her from what she has told me and what I have witnessed. I know some of her traits, her laugh, her likes, her dislikes. And she's beyond beautiful. That's the first thing that caught my attention. I always had an eye for her. She's beyond beautiful. With her silky brown hair that goes way past her shoulders, her little nose and those big, brown eyes. How could I not be interested?

But I'm crazy. Because I've only had a ten word conversation with her in person and her I am, smitten. I don't know what to do. Following my heart is hard because it doesn't really speak, it just makes me all tingly when I see Bella. Bella Marie Swan. Isabella.

And then there's Mike. Broke Bella's heart and abused her for crying out loud. He broke her ribs. Why didn't she report him? He must have something against her. Maybe she was scared to report him. Maybe he threatened her. Why? How? How could someone be so rude to another human being? How can you hurt the one you're supposed to love? It makes me what to run over and beat the shit out of Mike. Just his name, Mike Newton, pisses the hell out of me. Not only do I hate my job and hate slaving for him, I hate him for what he did for Bella. I hate him for the fear that goes into her eyes when she speaks of him. I hate him for telling me what I can and can't have. For having my whole life on the line because of him.

I can't just quit my job and go to school, though I'd love to. I may have the money, but I'd need a part time job to keep up with my lifestyle. I still need money for food, housing, and leisure. I can't just be immature. I have to think.

After my run, I have a shower and get dressed into my khakis again. It's beautiful outside, like most days, and the sun is shining. The breeze is blowing so it's cooler than usual. The ocean does that though, the breeze from the ocean. The fresh air is intoxicating though, I breathe it in greedily from my patio.

What am I going to do today?

I decide to go visit my family even though I saw them only yesterday. I have a lot on my mind and they're the people I trust. Maybe they can help me. I forgot to tell Alice it's the Bella she went to school with, and I want to see Alice's reaction to that.

When I drive over in my Volvo to my family's nice, two-story home. I park behind my dad's Mercedes. I get out and walk right inside the house. Alice is on the couch still in her jammies. Jasper is sitting beside her, his arm wrapped tightly around her. It makes my heart clench for a moment, and surprise jolts through. I'm surpised because a) I wasn't expecting Jasper to be here and I hope to God that didn't mean he spent the night, and b) the need that washes over me for the same thing makes my heart clench and I don't know why. I've been okay with being single since Kate died. I promised myself I wouldn't date again... Yet... I am. I'm going on a date with Bella. It's as though I have forgotten Kate, and that makes me worry. Did I love Kate?

Surely my heart clenches when I think of her. I miss her greatly. I wish she were here. But I just miss her being alive, I don't think about our kisses or our touches. I just feel bad that her times done. She was so young, she didn't deserve to go. I wonder if she were here, would I still be with her? What if Kate was alive and I met Bella? What would I do?

How could I even think about Bella... How could it be an option to leave Kate? Kate and I were the couple, the couple everyone looked up to. I couldn't just leave her. Especially if it were this situation; just meeting Bella and hardly knowing her. What would people think of me?

But again... Was it love? Why don't I think about her in loving ways? I just think of her prescence. Kate. Kate. Kate. What do I think when I think of her?

How everyone liked her. How she helped me. She was such a friend to me so when she wanted more, I went along with it. But I don't grieve over her. No, I don't.

Is that bad?

"Edward?" Alice snaps her fingers. I see she is now standing in front of me. Whoa, I was really out of it. "What are you thinking about?"

"Kate." I answer robotically.

"Aw, Edward. She's in a better place." Alice wraps her arms around me. "Don't worry, she's okay. I don't know what it'd be like to lose someone I love. I can't imagine it. I hardly knew Kate because you were off at school, but I know you two had it good. She took good care of you. I'm sorry she's gone. It's not fair, is it? Now you've been lonely for years."

"It's not that..." I shake my head and untangle Alice from me. "I just don't know if I loved her."


	12. Chapter 12

Alice gasps. "But you two were so... so... Jasper help me here." Out of no where, Jasper is by Alice's side. His hand is on her hip and he pulls her close, wrapping his other arm around her middle. Again my heart clenches and I can't exactly say why. Need? Want? All of the above?

"You and Kate had a very good thing, but if you weren't in love with her..."

"It's so bad." I murmur. "I'm a horrible person."

"Why do you say that?" Jasper looks at me worriedly. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out except a soft whimper.

"I-I told her I loved her. I told her it more than once, but I don't. I didn't. I didn't really love her. I didn't want to be in a relationship with her as much as she wanted me. I just went along with it. I didn't truly love her. I had feelings, but love is a little too far." I explain and I stutter my words. I'm trying to comprehend my thoughts. "I didn't feel like this... But this can't be love, it's too soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Alice!" I come back to reality for a moment. "Bella. It's Bella Swan. You went to college with her. She wants to be a home designer too, she's working at the library until she can get a job. Just like you were working at Aeropostale until you can get a job."

"Bella Swan! Oh I remember her. The name Bella did ring a bell. Get it? Bell... Bella. I'll nickname her Bells." Alice smiles widely. "I can't wait to meet her. Only two more days for your date with her! When can I meet her again, Edward? She was so nice to me at school. I do wish I talked to her more."

"Yeah, she's great."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jasper pieces things together. "Dude, how deep are your feelings for Bella?"

"That's the thing... I can't possibly have feelings for her when I met her once."

"Oh you talk to her all the time. You're probably texting her right now." Exclaims Alice.

"The phone!" I nearly shout and rip it out of my pockets. I haven't checked it since Bella and I talked this morning. It has been on silent and I didn't even think about it.

"Holy shit." Alice says. "If it's not love, it's a serious infatuation."

I look at Alice intently and just stare at her for a few moments. She stares back at me until I speak, "I... I don't know. I just can't wait to see her again and I love talking to her. She makes me all giddy and happy. I plan out everything and I want to make everything perfect for her. I just want to see her smile."

"So you're falling for her!" Alice squeals and hugs me somehow managing to get out of Jasper's hold. I hug her back briefly, but I'm shaking my head the whole entire time.

"Can't you see it's not right? We're strangers. I can't have these emotions. I can't!" I am angry now. Angry at myself for letting this get out of hand.

"Jasper and I hardly knew each other either."

"You didn't meet him at a subway." I say.

"You've probably had more heart-to-hearts with Bella than I have with Jasper. You probably talk more than Jasper and I do." She turns to Jasper. "No offense. We're new at this, too. We'll catch up."

Jasper leans down and plants a kiss right on her lips right in front of me. I look away awkwardly.

"I..."

"Just wait. Don't say the word love." Jasper cuts in. "Just get to know her, let your feelings guide you. You want to spend time with her, yes? Then do that. When she gets back, get to know her even more until you're comfortable with confessing your feelings."

"Okay." I tilt my head to the side. "There's still an issue, though."

"What's that?" They ask in unision.

"Mike." I answer.

"How is he a problem?" Jasper asks, clearly confused.

"He dated Bella." I explain. "He... wasn't a very good boyfriend. They dated. He cheated. He... was abusive. But Bella doesn't want that going around, I don't know why. Anyways, Mike told me he'd fire me and castrate me if I got close to Bella. He isn't over her and wants her back. He isn't impressed that I'm communicating with her and the fact I have her phone means we have to meet again. He's pissed. My jobs hanging by a string."

"But you hate your job." Alice says. "I don't get the point. You can quit and then you can rub it in Mike's face that you have his girl."

"She's not his girl." I clench my teeth.

Alice sighs, "You know what I mean."

"Anyways, I don't know what Mike's capable of. He won't literally, you know... heh. But I've seen him when he's pissed. He has something against Bella, I know it. There has to be a reason why she didn't report Mike. I don't want her hurt."

"Aw!" Alice says.

Ma comes into the room. "Edward! I didn't hear you come in. I just thought Alice and Jasper were talking."

"Speaking of Jasper... did he stay the night?"

Jasper, Alice, and Ma all laugh.

"Oh Edward." Ma shakes her head, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You just stated the obvious." Alice says loudly. "Don't worry, dad's okay with it."

I look around the room, then back to Jasper. "Gross man. Just gross."


	13. Chapter 13

Bella comes home tomorrow. I am going on a date with Bella tomorrow. She is coming over to my house tomorrow. More than 24 hours unfortunately because it is only morning and I won't see her until tomorrow night, but it's tomorrow. A day away from today. Whoa, that's crazy. Crazier than anything, really. I'm a pretty ordinary guy and something like this is big. Huge. I haven't been on a date since Kate was around.

I haven't dated much in my life, honestly. I dated Kate through university. I brought a girl to prom and kissed her a few times. I dated a girl named Mel for a little while, but that was just a couple months before university. Nothing really lasted. Not to this day, anyways. I don't know why I haven't dated all that much. I honestly don't find myself very attractive, maybe that's why. Who wants to date an ugly guy? My tousled bronze hair looks like a haystack half the time and the other half it is a haystack. I dress alright, I don't usually wear a suit to work, though, but every other guy does. Tanya usually wears a dress or skirt, but I don't see the point. I'm trapped in an office all day, why dress fancy? No one will see me except my other co-workers and they're as miserable as I am. Dressing to the nines doesn't add anything to the job, it's just part of the job. The only reason I get away with dressing casual is because, well, I'm a good editor. Mike wants to fire me, I know he does. He wants to castrate me for crying out loud. But he won't do either. Well... I hope not. I doubt he'll fire me because he knows how hard it is to find editors. He also knows me personally. Mike doesn't pay me as much as he should. I mean I still earn quite a bit, but for how big the company is and how rich it is, I think I deserve more. I've only been working here for two and half years, but I've never got a raise and I never get a bonus on my paycheck.

I really wish I could go back to school or get another job. Any other job. I'd rather work at McDonalds... Or would I? Money doesn't mean that much to me, but that's because I've always had it. How would I survive on a part-time job. Maybe that's not my problem, because I like editing. I really, really do. I like reviewing and reading and all that's in between, but I just don't like editing for Sports Illustrated. I don't like working for Mike. I don't like it at all. I hate it. Yes, I can say hate. That's how much I despise my job.

I decide to clean the house and get a phone call from Emmett in the middle of doing so. "Hello?" I answer. Emmett and I talked the other day when we saw each other, then we decided to go out and have drinks. Emmett called a day we met that he was busy and couldn't go get a drink. He said he'd call to reschedule. I guess now he's calling.

"Hey man, sorry about the other day. I just had a busy day at work and the stress was getting to me. Plus Rose, my fiancee, is in Vegas and I miss her so bad." Emmett explains to me. He still sounds stressed out if you ask me.

"I know what you mean. I found out something funny and kind of ironic." I tell him.

"Oh yeah? You got my interest. Speak up pup." He says.

I chuckle, "Well it turns out that it's a small world after all. First of all, Jasper - remember our buddy Jasper? Yeah, he and I still talk. Anyways, Jasper is dating Alice now. Then I find out you're getting married. Well here's the funny part. The girl I'm going on a date with tomorrow just so happens to be your neighbour and she is Rosalie's bridesmaid. Isn't that just weird?"

Emmett laughs. "Small world. So you're going on a date with Bellsy."

"Bellsy?" I quote.

"That's what I call her. I'm picking her up at the airport tomorrow along with the other two. I'll tell her about you. Don't worry, she'll love you by the end of it." Emmett tells me.

"Thanks." I say hesitantly. "I'm nervous, man. I'm not gonna lie."

"When is the last time you dated?" Emmett asks me.

"It's been a while. Kate was the last one." I admit sheepishly. "I've been busy. I have a job and my own place. I'm done school. I'm making something with my life now."

"And how's that working out?"

"I feel like I'm getting no where." I sigh and tug at my hair with my free hand. The phone vibrates in my pocket and I ignore it for two seconds before pulling it out and opening it. Even though I'm talking to Emmett, talking to Bella just seems so much better.

**One more day and I'll be home! Did you go for a run yet?** **:)**

I smile and tuck the phone in my pocket. Unlike most people, I need two hands to text.

Emmett says, "Well what's happened in the past, err, years?"

"I got a job at Mike's business. Sports Illustrated."

Before I can say more, Emmett cuts me off. "I love that magazine!" He exclaims with a hyper voice.

"Meh." I reply. "It's alright."

"Man, you edit that stuff? That's awesome! Next time I'm reading it, I'll be like 'my friend edited this stuff'. It'll be so cool."

I laugh, "It's not that great."

"You're really that miserable?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe Bellsy will help ya. Never a dull moment with her around." He encourages. "Shit, I gotta go."

"Alright, see ya. Call me when you want to go out for a drink or something." I say and reach for the phone that's back in my pocket.

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**A/N: K so, question. Do you want lemons in this story?**


	14. Chapter 14

The house is spotless. I feel like a fucking maid doing all this housework, but I don't want a gross house for when Bella comes over. She comes over tomorrow, by the way. I have the music blaring from a radio website and my laptop is open, on, and with Video Chat signed in. You know, just in case Bella logs on. I still have the broom in hand, and I'm somewhat dancing and sweeping around the house. It's more like moving the dirt around instead of making a pile becuase I'm randomly dancing. I bet it looks cute when a girl does it, but me, being a guy, I probably look stupid.

Oh well. No one can see me.

I hope.

Good God, I can only imagine what it'd be like if someone saw me. I'd be such a laughing stock. My cheeks get red just thinking about it.

The phone in my pocket suddenly goes off and within a second the broom is out of my hand and is replaced by the IPhone. I already have the message on the screen. I must be some sort of cell phone ninja.

**One more day. :) How are you this morning?**

Smiling, I reply.

_Pretty good. Doing some Spring cleaning._

I get a message back within two minutes.

**It's June. I think you're a little late for Spring cleaning.**

I laugh to myself at my own stupidity. Maybe it gave Bella a good laugh, too. If so, my own stupidity was so worth it. I set the phone day and go to my laptop. I click on the calendar and sure enough it's June 18th. It's still Spring. For a few more days anyways.

I'm just a late cleaner. I usually don't clean all that much. I mean my condo isn't a mess, but it doesn't look like I have a maid cleaning it. My neighbours - I don't really talk to them much - both have maids. They're also rich beyond belief and own more than one condo. Oakvale is their home town, so they want a house that's here, but since they're rich, they want to travel too. It makes a lot of sense. It also makes sense that my 'neighbours' are hardly ever home. Half the year they're travelling. The ones on my left have family in California and the ones on my right have family in Ottawa.

My neighbours are good friends with each other, just not with me. It's kind of lonely actually.

After getting back from my thoughts, I walk over to the coffee table and pick up the phone. I'm so used to Bella's phone now, do I really want to give it back? It's nice not worrying about Mike texting me and it made me actually call my parents instead of texting them. Life has been better these past few days. Eventful. And it's all because I swapped phones with some stranger. Some stranger I'm going on a date with tomorrow.

It's crazy how my life has changed. I've been contemplating a lot. I mean a lot. I'm realizing a lot. Like how lonely I am, how much I want to be an out-there kind of guy. A guy who leaves his footprint on earth. So far, I've left nothing. If I were to die, there wouldn't be many memories of me. Just some editor that can be replaced - not easily, but still - and I didn't leave an impact. I didn't get married, have kids, I have few friends. My family cares about me, but that's nothing big. I'm single, I live on my own, I hate my job. I'm not an athelete or an author, I don't use my skills often except editing, but apart from the company, who cares about the editor? People don't buy a magazine because of the editor. They don't even think about who edited it. Books however, are another story. The editor is a big deal. I'd love to edit a book. I love reading books, not articles, I'd rather edit books not some stupid sports magazine. Especially not some stupid sports magazine run by a guy I don't even like.

A guy who wants to castrate me for talking to his ex-girlfriend.

I hate Mike. Before, I didn't exactly 'hate' him. I just really disliked him. But now, finding out that he abused Bella, threatened me and is making not just mine, but Bella's life a living hell, I can openly say that I hate him. It makes me hate my job even more. I want to quit, but first I need to find another job.

Before I know it, I'm at my laptop fixing up my resume, phone forgotten for the moment.

I'm going to do something with my life.

I want to leave my footprint.

I want another job. So what's stopping me?

I want Bella and Mike sure as hell won't stop me.

Nothing will stop me.

I'm going to do something important.

I'm twenty-six and only know am I having this epiphany.

I want to be somebody, somebody important.

Once I printed my resume a few times, I take the copies and grab the phone that I set aside. The broom lay in the middle of the room where I dropped it, but I have too much on my mind to go and grab it and put it away. Instead, I grab my keys and with a smile on my face, I leave the condo, resumes in hand.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a lot of insight into Edward's mine, but I think this epiphany is a big deal for Edward. It's a key concept in the story. Making Edward a somebody.**


	15. Chapter 15

It's now two in the afternoon and I've placed my resumes around. I made sure to give some to the library making sure that my resume says I accept manuscripts. I sent one to the bookstore, two to the newspaper companies in town, and one to a publisher's office. The good thing about living in a city, is job opportunities. After I drop off all the resumes, still smiling I stop at Subway for lunch. Once I go inside to my surprise, I see someone there I haven't seen in years.

Eating a veggie sub, just like she always does, sits Penny. My eyes widen for a second and the smile leaves my face. "Penny?" I ask as the door closes beside me.

"Edward!" She calls out in the middle of the place, her eyes welling with tears. I walk over and sit in the chair in front of her. She looks older, her red hair now has blonde streaks in it. In my opinion, I personally liked the red, just red, on her more. It's her choice though, her hair. She's wearing a red blouse and a black pencil skirt to go along with it. She must be on lunch break. Last I knew, she worked at the office down the street as a secretary. Maybes she still works there. I don't know. It's been years since I've last saw her.

Penny was Kate's sister.

Penny's now in her early thirties, her age just starting to show by the lines on her forehead. She's always been stressed so she looks much older than her early thirties. If I didn't know her, I'd guess she is 40. "How have you been?" She asks and uses the napkin to wipe her tears. "I'm so sorry, it's just been so long. And when I look at your, I remember Kate. You two were the cutest. Never a more perfect couple."

I play with my fingers on top of the table. After coming to my realization that I never really loved Kate, it's hard hearing her sister's words. "Yeah. I've been okay."

"Still working for Sports Illustarted?" She questions and I nod. Last time I saw her was a month after I got the job at Sports Illustrated. We ran into each other at the grocery store. Before that? It was Kate's funeral. "How's working there? You look nice, by the way. You don't look a day over 22! You must be twenty-six now, that's how old Kate would be..."

"Yeah, twenty-six. Working at Sports Illustrated is stessful. It's not my type of job." I admit. "I just handed out some resumes earlier. I'm really looking for another job."

"What's so bad about Sports Illustrated? That's a popular magazine." Penny says.

"I know," I nod. "But I'm just an editor."

"You contribute a lot to the magazine."

"I can't stand my boss. My co-workers are either miserable or a little too happy. I have no friends at work. I don't look forward to going to work. I want a job I like. I like editing, but I;d rather edit books or even the newspaper. I'm not even into sports."

"Oh, Edward." Penny grabs my hands across the table, her veggie sub forgotten. She squeezes my hands reassuringly. "I'm sure one day you'll get a better job. You're an amazing editor. Got honors in university. Kate was always so proud of you."

"I was proud of her too." I tell Penny and pull my hands back. I set them on my lap.

"I wonder where she'd be if she were alive still." Penny sighs. "But the what ifs make me sad. Kate left her mark on our hearts and God decided he wanted her back early."

I nod once. I'm uncomfortable.

"Enough about the sadness. We have lives still. How have you been? Any girlfriends?" Penny asks.

What do I say to that?

"Uh, not really. I'm going on my first date in forever tomorrow."

"Aw." Penny smiles and another tear treks down her cheek. "That's what Kate would have wanted."

Again, I nod. "Yeah, Kate and I were a good couple and I miss her." I take a deep breath. "But we clearly weren't soulmates. I hardly think we got enough time to say it's love."

"You dated for years." Penny says defensively.

"I know. But I never pictured marrying Kate. Everyone else just thought we were so perfect I went along with it. Don't get me wrong, Penny, Kate was an amazing girl and I'm beyond glad I got to know her and be with her. She taught me so much and helped make me who I am. I just don't think we would have lasted."

Penny draws her hands off the table, too. She looks at me sternly. "If that's what you think."

"It's what I know. Our 'I love yous' were forced. Our touches weren't the kind of thing lovers did. It was all forced. We'd have been better off friends."

Yeah, I feel like a complete asshole.

"Okay then." Penny forces a smile. "Apart from that, hows life?"

"It's getting better." I say.

"That's good."

"How have you been?" The atmosphere is tense and I'm trying to lighten it.

"Married last year. Hopefully kids soon. Naming my first girl Kate." She smiles widely. "I'm happier than ever. I just wish Kate were around, but I won't dwell on it."

"That's amazing. Congratulations. And hows work?"

"Still stressful." She laughs lightly, "But bills to pay and mouthes to feed." She picks at her sub a bit more before wrapping it up and putting it away. "It was so nice seeing you Edward." I believe her smile is finally geniune. "I hope you stay well, and you'll be in prayers. We should catch up again."

"We should." I say knowing it will never happen.

At least that's out of the way.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at home I decide to take a nap. It's hard falling asleep, but eventually sleep succumbs me. I only sleep for an hour or so until there's a knock on the front door. I wake up, groan, and walk to the front door. Still rubbing my eyes, I unlock and open the door. Alice - chipper as always - is standing with Jasper by her side. In her hands is a boquet of daisies. I let them in silently and we all walk into the kitchen. "What are those for?" I ask Alice when seh goes hunting for a vase.

"Well, I want you and Bella to have the best time tomorrow. I really want your house to be welcoming and lively. Flowers are an amazing and essential detail to a perfect home. The view of the beach is amazing, by the way, so make sure your blinds are open. Have her stay late, so you two can watch the sunset."

"I was thinking about that..." I admit shyly. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"Oh it is." Alice says with a smile. "But the first day should be a little over-the-top. And since I'm going to be a designer real soon, hopefully, I'm going to practice on your condo. We don't have the time or energy to paint the place, so you'll have to leave it white and mocha brown. Mordern colours, just I was thinking a pale yellow to be in the living room so that the white furniture stands out. I was also thinking that white is a little much, but instead of painting because we have no time as I said, we're going shopping. Some decorations will really amp up the place. Don't forget, Bella went to college to be a designer. She's going to be more... attentive to your house than say an ordinary person."

After her long speech, Alice takes a deep breath and continues. "So, since Jasper and I are spending so much time together and we have big news for you, but it's not final so I can't tell you yet... Anyways, I brought Jasper along with me because he's your friend and he has some good taste."

I chuckle, "The only taste he has is for a good beer."

Alice swats my arm and I rub it afterwards. "Jasper has good taste. I saw his apartment and for being on a shitty side of town it's nice."

"So what's this news you're not telling me?"

Alice goes to speak, but Jasper covers her mouth. "You might trick Alice with that one, but I know better. It's still a secret. One that Alice desperately wants to expose. Too bad it won't happen so soon. I'm also around so she keeps her mouth shut."

"But I'm the brother and best friend. I should know!" I insist.

"You'll be the first to know once it's all planned out. Right now it's early in still in the contemplating process." Jasper explains. "Were here to shop, we have 25 hours until the date. Don't worry, Edward, Alice and I will treat you out to supper tonight."

"Thanks." I scratch behind my ear.

Alice smacks me again, "Don't be such a Neanderthal around Bella, okay? You can be _gross. _Your burps, yuck, and use your manners. I know Ma stuck some into that little head of yours."

"Hey!" I hold up my hands defensively. "Since when is this pick on Edward day?"

"It's not. It's just some tips to have a good date. Bella isn't stupid for saying yes, prove that to her. She wants to be with you clearly, she's eager. Please her." Alice concludes with a bigger smile than she had on before. Her straightened hair has a small bow on the side that matches her pink sundress. Jasper is wearing camoflauge shorts that go down to his knees with a black tee. His hair is particularily curly to the humidity the day has brought and is long enough to tuck behind his ears. He's over a foot taller than Alice and I must admit, they're rather cute.

I trust Jasper. I know he has morals and he's a good guy. He's my best friend. I know him really well. I trust him with Alice. I don't think he'll hurt her and even if then, all I have to do is kick his ass then we'll go back to being best friends. Or so I hope. As for now, Alice and him are close and it's cute. It makes me wish Bella were around though.

Alice finally finds a vase and goes through the process of opening the boquet, cutting the stems, and playing them in the vase. When she's pouring water in the vase she speaks up again, "And since Bella will want to go on another date, when the date is over mention another date. Mention a double date with Jasper and I. It'll be fun. Bella already knows me, and you'll be more comfortable around people you know really good. Your real self will pull through even more."

"That's saying if the date goes well."

"If you've listened to me the past ten mintues, it will be amazing." Alice places the vase on the island in the kitchen. "Beautiful. Though I should have grabbed those pink orchids."

"No pink." I shake my head. "Daisies are fine."

"Too much white." Alice complains.

"That's why we're going shopping, baby." Jasper chuckles. I look around the room, the blinds are closed, but it's still light in here due to the white walls. The furniture is white. There is a bit too much white, but I never painted since I moved in. I don't even know how long I plan on living here. I always imagined myself in a home, not a condo. A house. On a street. With a mailbox. A front yard. A back yard.

"Well then, lets go!" Alice grabs Jasper's hand and I follow them out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

The day is here. The day of my date with Bella. I wake up early, a little too early in my opinion, because I can't sleep. I get up and make myself a pot of coffee. While that's roasting, I walk over to my computer and turn it on. Wearing only my boxers, I'm comfortable in the warm climate. I scratch my chest and type in my computer password. With a yawn, I go onto Video Chat. After I call in 'sick' for work that is... Oh well. Mike believes me. I hardly ever call in sick. I doubt I've missed more than five days in all my years working for Sports Illustrated.

Anyways, Video Chat.

Bella isn't on. It's not that I was expecting her to be on, I was just hoping. I'm seeing her today though, and that's worth much more than just talking to her through the computer. Maybe I can text her later. Maybe not, I don't want to bug her too much. If she texts me first, of course I'll reply. But she usually texts me first, so shouldn't I be the one to text her?

The whole dilemma plays out in my brain for a couple of minutes before I close my laptop and go grab the phone out of my bedroom. I take a few more minutes to talk myself to texting her and I end up actually doing it. It surprises me.

G'morning! Have a good day. I'll see you at 5. (:

I send the text and sigh. I sit on the edge of my bed and tug at my hair. This date has to be perfect. It has to be absolutely amazing. I want it to be amazing for both of us. I really like her. I'm beyond interested in being with her. I want to know her better before we're anything official. Really though, are we already dating? Am I her boyfriend? Is she my girlfriend? The very thought makes my heart race.

Going back into the kitchen I remember the pot of coffee and grab myself a cup. I drink it black today not because I'm lazy, but because I've been too busy to go out and buy creamer. That's so weird for me. Being too busy. I've always been the laid back, do nothing, boring guy. Boring.

Boring ol' guy.

The guy that no one remembers.

My neighbours probably already forget my name. I haven't talked to them in ages. Do I even go out? Hardly. Sometimes for a beer with Jazz, but lately we haven't been doing that near as much. Especially this week. I've seen him a bit, mostly with Alice though. They're already in a serious relationship.

I'm curious as to why Jasper has never mentioned is attraction to Alice to me. Was he scared to? We tell each other everything! Is there more that he's keeping from me? I told him about Bella right away. He's my bud, I trust him. I need to talk to him.

With my coffee in my one hand, I grab my keys off the counter and walk out of the apartment. The minute the door is closed behind me I blush at my realization. "Pants might be a good idea." I look down the hallway both ways and make sure nobody saw me. Don't need a reputation about being a pant-less driver.

Inside I chug the rest of my coffee and finally get dressed in blue jeans and a light orange tee. It's nothing fancy; maybe something a little too warm for the weather, but this morning is a warmish chilly, not really hot. I'll change by the night. I'm sure I won't wear simple jeans for a date with Bella. Certainly not a pair of jeans with a rip in the knees. That's a little… just no.

When I'm out the door the phone plays its music in my pocket. I took the time last night to add some more songs I think Bella will like. I have Luke Bryan as the ring now. Country Girl (Shake it for Me).

Woohoo.

Yeehaw.

Okay, out the door I go.

I hop in my car and drive over to Jasper's. When I get up to the door and knock I hear a lot of shuffling and squealing behind the door.

"Jasper?" I ask with a laugh. "Do you have a pig in there?"

He answers the door. All he's wearing is his white underwear. "Nope, just Alice."

"Then yes, a pig you have." I chuckle.

"I heard that!" Alice runs to the door.

"Oh good God!" I cover my eyes and walk backwards until I hit door on the other side of the hall. "Alice put some clothes on."

"I have a nightie on." She says simply. "Edward, come on. It's not like you haven't seen a woman–"

"You're my sister!" I hiss and use one hand to point away. "Go! Get changed."

"Fine." She huffs and walks away.

"Can I open my eyes?" I ask after a minute of silence.

Jasper just laughs. I take that as the okay to open my eyes and do so. Thankfully, Alice is out of sight. "Man, that's … my sister." I shake my head with disgust. "I-"

"She's hot. Beyond beautiful if you ask me." Jasper shrugs. "And _all_ mine."

"Yeah. Keep her to yourself would ya? Don't let her walk around in the nude." I beg and wipe my eyes. "It's scarred into my brain that image."

"Looks like you'll have to get Bella naked and get the image out of your head." Jasper jokes.

I growl, "Shut up."

"Why are you here anyways? It's like six in the morning. Are you sleepwalking?" Jasper asks and lets me inside.

"I was not in the nude." Alice comes back into the room and hugs me. She's wearing her dress she wore last night when we went out for supper. She stayed the night unexpectedly. Lovely.

"Close enough." I sigh, "And Jasper I'm fully awake. Well I am now. I almost left without pants."

Alice and Jasper laugh. "You would've fit in the crowd." Jasper says.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I shiver with disgust. "Yuck."

Jasper invites me in while he goes to get dressed. Alice trails after him. I go and sit down on his leather couch.

Oh God, did they do it on the couch?

Yuck.

* * *

**A/N: The date starts next chapter. Edward's nerves are crazy if you can't tell. I'm so excited to write this!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm an everything listen-to-er for music. But this Edward, well he's country. Beware.**

* * *

Okay, I'm ready.

Err, I think.

I have on my nicest pair of beige khakis and a white button down shirt rolled up at the sleeves. The day has definitely gotten warmer and it's still sunny. I think the day is at its warmest right now, which is weird because it's almost half past four.

Fifteen minutes left until I see Bella. It takes about ten to drive to her house. I should leave right now. I want to be early, ya know?

So feet, that means move.

Eventually, they comply and I make sure to take Bella's phone with me while I walk out the door. And yes, this time I made sure I have pants on. Like I said, I'm wearing khakis. My nicest pair, I even ironed them. I don't know if I should have done that, but I did. I'm not really good with cleaning stuff and doing chores. But I manage. Out the door I see my neighbour down the hall walk past me and I politely say hello. I don't usually say hello to anyone I see unless I know them really well. I'm sure my neighbour was just as surprised as I was to say hello.

I take the steps two at a time until I'm at the bottom of the staircase. Outside I run to my car and thankfully I'm active and don't work up a sweat. I made sure to put extra deodorant on because I'm wearing white and I'm nervous as crap.

Does crap get nervous?

Never mind.

I tried to do something with my hair, but that didn't work out. I washed it – twice actually – and I tried to do _something _with it. Unfortunately, my hair doesn't cooperate, but I guess that's okay because Bella has only seen me with my tousled hair. She's probably used to it by now just like every else. Jasper calls it 'sex hair' because his looks similar after you know what.

_Gross._

Just 'cause it's now Alice. Before I would root for him. Now... No. Just no.

I hop into my car and turn it on. I rev the engine three times before I fly out of the parking garage and onto the street. I don't slow down when I'm on the road.

Man, I really need to invest in a truck. A nice one. Black.

Four doors.

Damn, I need that.

I blast the radio and turn down the radio.

My dad has a truck.

I turn at the stop sign and go as fast as possible to my dad's house. When I'm there, I run inside and find Ma sitting there reading. "Edward? Aren't you going out?"

"I need dad's truck." I say. "Can I borrow it?"

"Country girl?" Esme, my mother, asks.

I nod. She gets up and tosses me the keys off the coffee table. "Have fun!" She smiles. "Have it back tomorrow."

"Okay!" I call as I rush out the door. I climb into the truck that's parked beside my volvo. Dad's truck is red and brand new. It's a Chevy.A 2012 Chevrolet Silverado to be exact. It's my dream truck. Though I'd be happy with any truck. I just don't picture myself as a Volvo driver. But I am. Ma and Dad got me the car my first year in university. It was quite the gift, but I still like trucks. The Volvo was exactly what I needed... at the time.

Now I'm ready for a truck.

I grip the steering wheel and gun it to Bella's. Thank God I don't get pulled over. When I get to Bella's I park in two spaces crooked and get out. I dangle the keys in my hands and go up to her room. She said her apartment was 144. When I climb the stairs and get there, I knock on the door.

"I will be there momentarily!" She calls. A couple of moments later, she's there.

And boy, oh boy, is she ever stunning.

She's wearing a small red sundress that's tied under the bust. It's a spaghetti strap. She's wearing brown cowboy boots to go along with it. "Oh!" She cries out in relief. "I'm glad you didn't wear a suit."

"A suit? For my house?"

"You could live in the fanciest condo ever." She stretches out her hand and I take it, soft and warm, in my own. My other hand still holds the keys.

"Trust me, I'm not a fancy guy." I promise. "I like the boots you're wearing."

"Thank you." I feel her lean against me. "So what's for dinner?"

"That has yet to be cooked and is still a surprise." I tell her. "No getting that out of me. It's a surprise."

"Okay." She sighs when we step outside. "It's so beautiful out. It rained two days in Vegas. But here, it's always amazing. Look, I'm probably going to jinx it by saying that."

"Let's hope not." I walk her over to the truck, shiny and new, and her jaw drops.

"This is yours?" She asks.

"I wish. It's my dad. I'll be getting one soon though." I say as I open the door for her. I help her climb in and let her buckle in before I close the door shut. I close my eyes for a minute when it's shut and exhale.

Good God, she's beautiful.

I walk over to the driver's side and hop in. I start her up and turn down the music. Bella frowns and turns it back up. I just laugh and reach over and tuck a curl behind her ear.

I have a feeling this will be a good date.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to be nice and FINALLY write their date and then give two chapters in one day. Can you be nice and give a review? :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This story started out as a one shot, but then I expanded it to 1000 word chapters. Next thing I know I'm nearly 20 chapters in. This was supposed to be a super short story. I honestly just wanted to practice my skills using details. I usually suck at details but do well with dialogue. Am I doing okay?**

* * *

I crank up the music even more than it already was and trust me when I say it was loud. It is louder now. We're both singing along as I take a drive on the outskirts of town. Before I know it, we're on the back roads.

"Do you mind going for a drive?" I ask, as I turn deeper into the country. I live on the outskirts of town by the ocean. But if you drive along the ocean, it will eventually lead you to a turnoff that takes you onto a dirt road. Said dirt road goes to more dirt roads and it's pure country until you reach the next city. I don't particularly like the city life, but it where the jobs are. I mean I like the city life for many reasons, I won't say that I don't so scratch that. I just like the country too, and being in the city –on the outskirts- I get the best of both worlds.

Bella shakes her head and keeps singing along. "_Lovin' you is fun!" _She belts out with a huge smile on her face. I chuckle and go back to singing along with her. I roll down both the windows all the way and stick my left hand out the window and feel the breeze as I drive down the dirt road. There's only Bella, the music, and the sound of the tires crunching against the dirt/gravel road. It's a memory that I'll never forget. When I get far enough in the country, I decide to turn around. We've listen to nearly six songs and I check the clock and it's five thirty. Seeing that I got there at five to five we spent nearly forty minutes just driving around.

Driving back we stop singing, but we both hum in content along with the music. I still have a gigantic smile on my face and I peer over to see that Bella does too. That makes me smile even wider though I think that's nearly impossible. I look over at the beautiful sight beside me and drink her in. Her curly, dark mahogony hair, her pale but creamy skin, her red sundress, and the boots. Those boots.

They show a little bit of her lean calves. She's so breathtaking I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes on the road. I really don't want to go into a ditch though, so I peel my eyes off of her. I'm sure she caught me staring, I can tell by her little smirk.

I turn down the music and start up a conversation, "How was your trip?" I ask anxiously. That's an easy get-go conversation starter. She just went on a trip to Vegas, and yeah, I want to know about it.

"It was amazing." She gushes. I notice she talks with her hands too. "I had so much fun. I can't wait until Emmett and Rosalie get married. That'll be some party!" She stops talking to laugh. "It was crazy just the three of us! We drank enough to mess us up a bit. Vegas has so many drinks to choose from, I drank so many different cocktails, martinis, daquiris, and more. But nothing compares to a Corona or Bud Light."

That's my girl.

"Staying up late and sneaking off to Video Chat with you was fun. I felt like a teenager sneaking away from the house late at night. I wish I would have done that as a teenager. I don't think I had the best teenage years personally. Nothing too memorable. I want to be memorable, ya know? I want memories." She goes off topic, but I find it very amusing.

"I know exactly what you mean." I say truthfully. That was my thoughts for the past five days. Wanting to be memorable.

"Anyways, the trip to sum up was a blast. Lots of dancing and drinking and laughing and... and... fun. It was just memorable. I had fun." She smiles over at me. "On the other hand, I was really anxious to come home. I was really excited for today." I look over and see blush on those already rosy cheeks of hers.

"Me too." I admit. "I haven't dated in a long time."

She reaches over and puts a hand on my knee and squeezes. "Well no other girls will have their hands on you if I can help it!"

She pulls her hand back. My eyes widen at her statement. "Ha!" I laugh. "Trust me, Ma is the only one who kisses me to death. Cheek kisses of course. But still, that's the last kiss I've had for the longest time."

Why am I admitting this to her? It's making me sound ridiculous and desperate.

"We'll see about that." She says and sticks her head out the window. Her curls go flying and I see her smiling wide. I look back to the road. I'll make up staring at her during supper.

We're about twenty minutes away from home now. I can't wait until we're home. It'll be past six by the time we get home, but hey, we have all night. I hope to God that she likes spaghetti, because I sure as hell do and it's one of the few things I can cook. I can barbeque well, but cooking? An oven? I just figured out how to use the laundry machine, cut me some slack!

Kidding, but really, don't get me in a kitchen.

I bob my head to the low music as I drive down the dirtroad.

What a good way to start a date.


	20. Chapter 20

When we get back home I help Bella out of the truck and walk her inside. She beams when she says my condo and I know all the cleaning paid off. Alice was right; she's taking in every detail. I can tell. "This is amazing." She says, "I've never thought living in an condo or apartment complex could be so... extraordinary!"

"It feels secluded." I admit. "When I'm sitting on the balcony or when I'm doing dishes and it's dead silent."

"Really? My apartment is always so noisy. I hate it. I'm saving up for a better place. I want a house someday, not an apartment. A big house with kids and a husband to kiss goodnight. It sounds so perfect." She walks inside more and walks over to the living room while I go to the kitchen and turn on the pots. One has the spaghetti and meat sauce, the other is boiling water. I put lids on both the pots and walk into the living room. I place my hand on Bella's back as she examines a painting on the wall. It's abstract, kind of weird looking actually. Ma painted it for me so I love it.

Even if it is weird.

"My ma painted it." I tell her. "She has many artistic skills. I'm jealous."

"Me too!" Bella says and turns. My arm instantly drops while she's turning. She looks up at me with wide brown eyes and a smile on her face. I notice her bottom lip is a little bigger than the top and juts out the slightest. I bet they're very kissable. Maybe I'll find out.

She takes my hand and pulls me a step closer. "Show me around." She suggests. With her hand in mine, I give her a quick but thorough tour of my home. It's nothing special. Most walls are white as Alice always tells me. My room is a light grey with white crown moulding.

When I show her the bathroom her phone plays the song I switched it to and she laughs. "Can you read my mind? I love this song too!" She looks down at the text. "Uh, Angela. Already texting me wanting the details."

I laugh, "She's pretty nice."

"She can be annoying."

"So can my sister, trust me."

We both laugh.

"I hope you like spaghetti." I say as I lead her out of my room.

"I love pasta." Bella replies and joins me in the living room. We sit down on the couch, but I get up right after to get champagne. When I pour us both a glass, I hand Bella hers and sit down beside her. I leave about a foot of space between us.

"You appear to love a lot of things." I state.

"I enjoy life." She says with a sigh. "I just can't wait until I actually design something. I'm craving to, you know?"

"Alice is the exact same way as you." I tell her. "Speaking of Alice, she really wants to meet you again."

"We'll have to set that up." Bella responds with a soft smile. "She was always nice. Hyper, but nice."

"That sounds like her." I nod in agreement. "Here, let me go check on supper."

She says okay and I walk over the kitchen after I hand her the remote to the stero. I have a massive stereo; a new one that can hold multiple CDs and gets awesome reception. I put the noodles in the boiling water and stir the sauce before going back into the living room.

Music is play.

Country music.

I smile, "You never get tired of country music?"

"It's not like listening to the same song over and over agin." She replies with a shrug and starts to wiggle her hips. The sundress flows around her as she does a twirl. I take her hand and guide her into another spin. After she does one final turn, I pull her close with our interlocked hands and hold them by our hips. My other hand cups her cheek.

"I'm really glad you're home." I say softly. "I hardly know you, but I missed you like crazy. It's weird."

"I was beyond excited for our date, Edward. This is so much better than talking through a computer or through text message. I hope you ask me out again." She says joyfully with a smirk.

I lean down and press a kiss to her small forehead. "I was hoping on it. Would you like to go out with me again?"

"Do you even have to ask? I have had the best time with you. I've never been on such an amazing date!" Bella exclaims and taps her foot to the music. I give her another spin.

"Shit, the noodles." I say and let her hand go. I turn to walk into the kitchen, the song _Something 'Bout a Truck _playing throughout the house. I halt my step when Bella does something absolutely surprising.

She spanks me.

On the ass.

Good God.

I turn back to her and she winks at me. Noodles forgotten, I chase her.

I feel like a kid again.

She runs behind the couch and I am on the other side in a wide stance. She books it to the right and I chase her until I catch her. Laughing, I wrap my arms around her waist and spin us around twice. Her backs pressed against my chest and it feels too good to be true. Mike forgotten, noodles forgotten, I lean around her and kiss her on the cheek.

Is it okay to be kissing this much on the first date?

I mentally shrug.

It just feels right, okay?

"Go check the pasta!" She says between giggles and tries to untangle herself from my arms. She tucks some hair behind her ear, making her petite ears visible. I want to nibble on one for goodness sake. Instead I sigh and untangle myself from her. I instantly miss her warmth. She's definitely something a guy could get used to. This guy in particular.

* * *

**A/N: So many nice reviews last chapter, I've decided to post yet again! Ten reviews in six hours! Amazing!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Dinner is ready." I call from the kitchen. I hear Bella put on some classical music before she walks into the kitchen.

"I think this is a better genre for dinner." She says as she sits down at my dark oak table. I set down a big plate of spaghetti in front of her and she waits until I'm sitting with a plate before me to start digging in. "You're a pretty good cook." She says after the first bite. "Nothing compared to my Nana though, sorry. But still delicious."

"I wouldn't even dream of being competition to someone's Nana's cooking." I say with a chuckle. "I'm not a good cook at all. Barbequeing is a different story. Almost any man can grill. However, I wanted to change it up tonight. I didn't think that hamburgers would impress you that much."

"No, but meatballs are pretty impressive. Actually, just my meatballs." She gloats. "Hey! I'm being modest. I can cook and bake, but get me near a grill and I can't even start it up. My meatballs in a slow cooker with my special sauce is to die for. I'll have you try them sometime."

I smile, "My stomach is growling already."

"Then eat up!" Bella points with her fork to my plate. "It's good. Better than the Vegas food. Most of it was either too fancy or too cheap. I missed having home cooked meals."

"No doubt. I've been to Vegas before."

"Too into the strippers to notice the food?"

My eyes widen in mock innocence. "No, of course not. It was the gambling."

Bella laughs, "Figures." We eat in silence for a while before Bella pipes up again, "So Mr. Sports Illustrated Editor, tell me a secret of yours."

"I don't have any Miss. Librarian." I lean forward on my elbows, my food nearly gone.

"That's such a lie if I ever did hear one." Bella leans forward towards me. My table is small, only two feet long. We're pretty close actually even though we're sitting across from each other. Not too close, but close. "Come on! Tell me something."

"I'm gonna quit my job and kick Mike's ass for you." I tell her. "If I get another job soon. I don't know how much more I can take. Another secret? As a guy this is weird to do, but I've always pictured my wedding day. Even since I was a teenager. I've always wanted to be married. Embarrassing."

"No. Sweet." Bella twirls some more pasta onto her fork and takes a bite. She chews slowly and swallows. After taking a sip of her wine, she talks again. "My secret? I'm still a virgin."

"No." My eyes widen. "That's impossible."

"I want it to be with the right guy. Mike smacked me around because I wouldn't, but I didn't budge." I wince at her words.

"What's up with Mike anyways? It's like he has something against you." I ask hesitantly.

"My mother got in a car accident. He paid for her medical bills. I still owe him money. I broke it off with him because I told him he can't sue me because I still had bruises from his last hit. Now... Now he can do whatever. At the time he was afraid, but now I'm all healed. I think he's waiting to get me back. He isn't over me. He bugs me all the time. He thinks I'll walk back to him because he doesn't want to take me to court. He knows I can say he's beat me and I can be convincing. So he threatens me to try to get me back in the relationship with him. I won't budge. I'm honestly just trying to earn the $50 000 to pay him back. I only have five grand right now. I paid off my student loans first, stupid me."

My heart breaks at her words. I want to crush Mike's skull. I want to hold Bella close and tell her everything will be okay. She's frowning now and I can see a stress line form on her forehead. I want to reach across and take her in my lap and use my thumb to smooth out her forehead. I want to kiss her lips and hold her close. I want to take the fear from her away.

Instead I sigh, "That sounds stressful."

"I know. I'm just waiting. I hope I can make the money before he tries to sue. He can say I stole the money because I was the one who took it out of the bank with his card. I took a little out each week. He refused to write a check. I think he knew that I'd leave him and he needed a reason for me to stay." Bella shakes her head. "He's smart."

"Don't worry about it tonight." I try to help her.

"I won't. I'm having fun. But eventually I'll have to go back to reality." She huffs and pushes her plate away. "That was good, but I'm stuffed."

It's mostly gone so I know she's being genuine. I get up and grab both our plates. I clean them off and put them in my dishwasher. I see her still sitting at the table, her head in her hands. I sit on the chair closest to her, but still pull it up so I'm beside her. I place a hand on her knee. "Hey now. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's fine. I just don't know what I'm going to do. I need $45 000. Fuck." She sighs and places a hand on top of mine. "I'm having an amazing time, but I'm just thinking if Mike found out he'd kill you and hurt me."

"I won't let that happen." I promise. "I don't want you to be scared of him."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had some publishing fanfic problems. This should work.**

"What do you want to do now?" Bella asks. I check the clock and it's just past seven at night. I take her hand and walk her into the living room. I turn off the music and sit down on the couch pulling Bella down beside me. She instantly leans on my shoulder. I'm going to sound completely foolish saying this, but I feel as though I have known her for a long time. I'm comfortable around her. I'm usually nervous around new people and I don't like getting close to people. I have trust issues, but clearly with Bella they aren't showing.

"We can do whatever you want." I say and press my back firmly against my couch. It's so comfortable sitting here with her in my arms. Or arm in this case because the other one isn't wrapped around her.

"Do you have any movies?" She questions looking around the room for a DVD case.

"I have Netflix." I reply and lean forward to grab the remote. I turn on the television and Netflix before handing her the remote. "You can pick whatever you like." A good way to get to know her and what genres she likes. Let her choose the movie. I don't particularly have a favourite genre, I will really watch anything if it's the least bit amusing. Music however, I'm picky. Don't get me near that rap crap (see how easy it is to make rap song lyrics, rap crap, r-r-r-rap crap) and keep me away from people screaming incoherent lyrics. All that leads to is a headache. I'm picky on other genres like rock and indie, but I'll listen to some of their music.

"Oh, the Titanic. Do you mind if we watch that?" She asks and presses play before I answer. Of course I say yes. A long, long, long movie with Bella sitting in my arms the whole entire time? Can I get a woot woot? I think I deserve one. The movie starts to play and I unravel myself from her. She pouts at me as she watches me stand up.

"I'm just gonna switch the lights off." I explain and walk over to the light switch and flick it off. I decide to close the curtains to the balcony too. Then I go back and join Bella on the couch, instantly wrapping my arm around her petite frame. She's beautiful, did I say that? She looks absolutely perfect tonight. Never have I seen a more beautiful sight in my life. While the movie plays, Bella slowly leans more and more against me.

"I'm not usually like this." She murmurs. "So... open. I just feel completely at ease with you."

"Good." I respond with a small smile toying at my lips. "I hope you never feel uncomfortable around me."

"I don't." She says. She's watching the movie even though she's talking to me. I can tell. "How was work?"

"I didn't go today or yesterday. I called in 'sick'." I pretend to cough.

Bella laughs, "Real smooth. Why don't you just quit?"

"When I get a call for another job, I will."

"Promise?" Bella asks suddenly and she turns to face me. She holds up her pinkie. I lean down and kiss it before locking it with mine.

"Promise."

Why does she want me to quit so bad? I want to quit then kick Mike's ass for being such a dumb fuck to the world. It's all about him, when really there are other people in this world. He doesn't realize that no one really gives a rat's ass about him. He needs to realize that and I sure as hell don't mind being the one to give him the epiphany through a thorough ass kick.

We both get into the long movie and before I know it the ship is sinking and so is Bella... into my side that is. I keep my arm wrapped around Bella's body, only once letting go to go up and make popcorn. Turns out we have something else in common: we both love dill pickle flavoured popcorn. Opposites attract sure, but don't you at least want some similarities with someone? I'd rather have a lot in common with someone and learn what's different throughout the relationship.

By the time the movie is finished and the credits roll, I look down at Bella and see her eyelids shut and her breathing soft and deep. I brush her hair aside and sit for a few minutes. Now what? As much as I'd love to have her sleep here, it's only ten thirty and I'm sure she'd rather be at home. A first date and sleeping over? That might be a little too much. Not in my opinion because I feel like I've known this girl forever, but to her it might be different.

I hope not.

When I finally talk myself into unraveling myself from her she squirms and opens her eyes. I flick the standing lamp in the corner on and it dimly lights the room. I open up the blinds to the balcony and just stand there looking at the night sky. Saying goodbye is always the hardest. But I'll see her again. I hope.

I had to say goodbye briefly last week to my dog Mal when I let him go to my parents and I couldn't even do that. And that's just for a week! My parents don't know if they want a dog or not so I'm letting them be with Mal until they decide. I need to pick him up tomorrow. I miss him like crazy. He's part of my family, ya know?

While I'm looking out at the sky I hear her come up behind me and wrap her arms around me from behind. She leans her head against my back. I place a hand over both of hers and softly use my thumb to caress them. Good God I'm already falling for her. "Do you want me to give you a ride home now?" I ask softly into the room filling space with my words.

I feel her shake her head and she mumbles a 'no' out.

I chuckle.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"Past ten thirty." I reply quickly and stop caressing her hands.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Can I stay longer?" I hear the hesitance in her voice.

"Of course." I nod.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: How are you liking their date? What do you want from the next chapter?** **Want the whole story to be EPOV?**


	23. Chapter 23

"What are we going to do then?" Bella asks and squeezes me from behind. I stare up at the sky through the clear glass window. The moon shines down, casting a luminous glow on the ocean ripples. The tide pulls in, then goes out and all I hear is Bella's breathing matching mine. The room is still dimly lit; only by the sky and the soft glow of the lamp in the corner of the room. I roll up my sleeves even more before I turn in Bella's arms and face her.

"Whatever you want." I finally answer. "We can go for a walk on the beach, if you'd like."

She nods, "I'd like that." She untangles her arms from around me and walks over to the door putting on her boots and I toss on my sandals. We walk hand in hand down the stairs and outside, around the building, until we're finally down on the sandy beach. No one else out. Just Bella and I. I kick my shoes aside and motion for Bella to take her boots off. She bends over and pulls each one off slowly, as if in slow motion really, and tosses them beside my sandals.

I get caught between staring at her and staring at the sky. Bella is more beautiful, but the sky at night is also beautiful. Especially around the ocean. Everything glows. It's magnificent. "It's so beautiful." Bella exclaims with a sigh when we reach the edge of the shoreline and I watch her little feet dip into the cool ocean water. I do the same and let the water soak over my feet and the sandy beach massage the soles of my feet. It feels amazing, holding Bella's hand, standing in the ocean, and especially at night.

I squeeze her hand as though in a silent conversation and she replies by squeezing back a little tighter. Her hand is much smaller than mine but somehow it fits perfectly in mine. I don't ever want to let it go. The tide pulls in and splashes my ankles and nearly hits Bella's chins. I bend down and pick up a small stone and try skipping it in the water.

Bella laughs a light, soft laugh. It's music to my ears. "Nice try skipping stones."

"Thanks." I grumble back, embarrassed. She bends down and picks up a small shell. We both examine it in her free palm.

"I wish I lived out here. I'd camp out here every night. In the morning, I would make a nice cup of tea and come down here with a lawn chair and just watch the ocean and all the people. I'd probably see you running. It would be paradise, almost serene to be here. I would bask in the sun on beautiful summer days and I would take a book and enjoy it with the sound of the waves in the background." Bella's words flow out easily and she doesn't take a breath to stop. "I would want my kids to build sandcastles down here and I would want to sit beside the man of my dreams watching them. The ocean is the most peaceful place in the world, there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

I turn and take her face in my hands. I press my forehead to hers. She grabs at my shirt collar and pulls me down so our lips almost graze across each other, yet they don't. It's torturous. I suck in a breath and shake my head against hers.

"Why do I feel like this so soon?" I ask exhaling against her. I can feel her breath in my mouth, her hot breath. I breathe in her scent greedily, cherishing the smell of vanilla that assaults my senses. I can't even put in words how I feel. I went from being a nobody with no future, no goals, a stupid job, feeling nothing, to _this._ I can picture a future, I can feel emotions that I haven't felt in years, if at all. I have goals. I want to quit my job. I promised I would. I want to be somebody. I'm going to be somebody. And it's all because I bumped into this girl at a busy subway.

It's crazy how fate works. It's almost devious. It creeps in at unexpected moments and that ends up being the perfect moment actually.

"Kiss me, Edward." She leans against me even more for the hundredth time tonight. I use my hands and slowly bring her face the last inch towards mine and press my lips softly against her. They're warm like her breath and soft, oh so soft. The bottom lip that I've noticed juts out a tiny bit more than the top I feel press against my mouth. I've never been a romantic guy, I never really thought I had a romantic side. But standing here under the moonlight with Bella at eleven at night with no one else around and just the sound of the waves and our breathing crashing is romantic. The most romantic moment of my life.

She pulls on my collar bringing me closer to her. Her hands release me suddenly but before I can wonder why, they work their way into my messy hair and tug softly. I pull back, take a breath, and go back for more. Her fingernails scrape at my scalp and I make a little noise. Our lips memorize each other and she pulls back for a breath. I open my eyes to find hers open too. In them I see lust, passion, joy, and love. My heart leaps.

I close my eyes when she leans in for yet another kiss. Our kisses aren't pecks, they're the kind of kisses lovers share between the sheets. They're private and memorable. I sure as hell won't forget them.

I don't know how long we kiss for, but then again I don't care.

* * *

**A/N: Fanfic is being a pain in the ass with the last chapter. I posted this AND IT BETTER ALLOW REVIEWS. -.- (P.S I have up to chapter 38 written. ;) I promise daily updates if not more )**

**R-e-v-i-e-w :)**


	24. Chapter 24

When we share one last kiss, Bella pulls back and stares up at me with wide brown eyes. "Whoa." She exhales the word. I nod and lean my forehead against hers. Then she laughs, a lot. "Is it bad that I'm just thinking about how many good country songs would go with this moment?"

I shake my head and chuckle, "That means you're pretty big on country music." I kiss her forehead, pulling back and looking down at her afterwards.

"What's your favourite song?" Bella asks and she keeps her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. She's on her tiptoes and her calves must be dying right now. I look down at her legs and see the calf muscle showing through her creamy skin. I bet she works out. Wow.

Oh, my favourite song? "Lately, I've been listening to Find Yourself by Brad Paisley a lot. It kind of goes with my epiphany." I roll my eyes to myself.

"That's actually really sweet." Bella says and places her hands on my shoulder, lowering herself back onto her soles. Ignoring her remark, I place my hands on her hips and pick her up, spinning us in a circle. She laughs freely and I laugh along with her, setting her back down.

"I'm all giddy." I shake my arms out.

Bella tilts her head back and laughs. She pulls me down for a quick peck. "I've never really had kisses like these."

"Me neither."

I look at her and I can tell she's having just as much fun as I am. Thankfully. I take her hand and resume our walk late at night on the beach. "What's your favourite song?" I ask after a few minutes of silent walking. I think we're both just enjoying each other's company. I can't believe how nervous I was for this date and how glad I am that it's finally here. Nearly over, actually. It has to be past eleven at night now. When will I have to say goodbye? And for how long?

"My favourite song would have to be Springsteen." Bella answers after a moment of thought. "But I have a lot of favourites."

"Me too." I agree and we turn around. It's probably a fifteen minute walk back to our shoes and another five to my house. "I had a really great time tonight, Bella."

"I know. I did too. I don't want to leave." She replies and steps a little closer beside me. We were about a foot apart, our hands held between us, until now. "I was really nervous for this date. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted you to ask me out again before I even got in your truck. I really like you; your looks, your personality, your honesty... it all strikes me as rare to find. You're a gem."

I blush but she can't see it in the darkness. Well, I hope she can't. "I'm glad the feelings are mutual." I stop and pull her close with our interlocked hands. I take both her hands in mine instead of just holding the one and I look down at her. "You're beyond captivating. And I do want to go out with you again. When can we make that happen?"

"As soon as possible." She smiles at me.

"Alice and Jasper want to see you. Maybe we can have a double date?" I ask her. "Or it can just be us."

"Maybe we can do dinner with them tomorrow." Bella suggests and I beam. Tomorrow! "Then afterwards we can do something just the two of us."

I nod and we go back to walking, slowly separating from each other. I let go of one hand before we walk so I'm just holding the right one in my left. "I'll call Alice tomorrow morning before I go to work." Ugh, work. I don't want to go back. When will I finally get the nerve to just quit? Can I actually kick Mike's ass? I can, I know physically, I'd beat the snot out of him. But do I have the guts to start a fight? Will I go that far?

Do I want to?

Yes.

But will I?

I don't know...

"I'm glad I'm not going back until next week." Bella says with a sigh. "I really just need to sleep in."

"Then sleep in. Enjoy your time off." I say as we sadly reach our shoes. I step into my sandals and Bella pulls on her boots still holding my hand. We have a silent walk to the house and I pull the truck keys out of my pocket. I help Bella into the passenger's side and let her buckle in before closing the door. I slowly walk over to the driver's side thinking about how good of a time I had. I'm letting myself bask in the joy.

I turn on the truck and it comes to life with barely a hum. I get ready to pull out of the parking lot, letting another car drive by before I do so and look down at the gas gauge. "Oh shit." I curse under my breath.

"What?"

"Looks like our ride earlier nearly costed quite a bit of gas. I'm on E." I lean against the seat do a U-turn. I shouldn't have - it being illegal and all - but thankfully there is hardly any traffic and no one sees me at the time. Especially no cops.

"Won't make it back to my house?"

"I'll probably make it to a gas station... but that's pushing it." I pull back into the parking lot and turn off the truck. "Shit."

"That's okay." Bella says. I look over at her and she's smiling. "I don't mind spending the night. If you want me to, that is."

Of course I want her to.

"Yeah, sure." I scratch the back of my head nervously. I've never had a girl overnight at my condo. Ever.

So Bella's spending the night.

Looks like fate isn't done with us yet.

If you call running out of gas fate. I sure as hell do.


	25. Chapter 25

I laugh and park the truck. Why am I laughing? It's just how everything is working out. Bella didn't want to leave and I sure as hell didn't want her to either, but we had no reason for her to stay. But now, now she has to. Well, unless she wants to walk and I sure as hell wouldn't make her do that. It's too late to call Jasper or dad up to bring over some gasoline too. It's probably midnight. Bella didn't drive herself, I picked her up. My Volvo? It's at ma and dad's. Looks like Bella has to spend the night.

This is so cheesy. Someone should write a book about this. Seriously. "Unless..." Bella catches my hesitance.

"No!" I instantly say. "You can stay. I don't mind. I'm just thinking is all. Not used to the company."

"Oh, okay." She unbuckles herself and gets out of the truck. I do the same and lock the baby up before walking around, grabbing Bella's hand, and going back to my condo. When we get there and I let us in, it's dark and I flick on the lights. The clock on the wall reads nearly midnight and I miserably stifle a yawn. I look back at Bella. A woman in my house. At night. Holy shit. I'm all giddy again.

"I'll get you something to wear." I murmur to her and let go of her hand. I walk off into my bedroom and look through my drawers. What the hell can she wear? All my stuff will be three times too big on her. But it's just pyjamas. Maybe she can wear a shirt of mine. Well she's gonna have to. Maybe I should grab some sweats too. She has underwear already. Good God, Edward, don't think about her underwear.

Stop it.

Now.

Okay... now.

I shake my head to clear it and grab the clothes out of my dresser. I meet Bella who's sitting patiently on the couch with her hands folded in her lap. "Here you go." I hold the clothes out for her and she stands up, taking them in both her hands.

"Thank you." She says with a light rosy blush on her cheeks. She looks at the ground the entire time. "For everything."

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure." I say and follow her down the hallway. She gets changed in the bathroom while I go to my room. Damn, I'll actually have to wear something other than boxers to bed tonight. I toss on my old pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. I open the door and wait in my room for Bella. I'll sleep on the couch.

First date and all.

But this is some crazy first date.

I mean she's sleeping over.

I kissed her a lot. Not a little goodnight kiss. A full out 'hey, you're pretty much the one' kind of kiss. I've never kissed anyone like that. I never put so much... emotion into a kiss. Or into ten kisses in this case.

Pulling me out of my thoughts is the bathroom door creaking open and Bella appearing in the door frame. She's holding my sweats in her hands and is wearing only my blue v-neck.

"The sweats wouldn't even stay up on my hips." She laughs and again I notice her blush. This time it's darker and I can see it better. Her blush is so cute. I walk over to her and take the sweats back. She follows me across the hall into my room and I feel her eyes on me while I put the sweats back in my dresser. Afterward, I go and sit on the edge of the bed."You should probably go to bed if you have work tomorrow."

"I'm not tired." I lie.

"I saw you yawning earlier." Bella says and places her hands on her hips. I lick my lips and look away. "Get in bed." She walks over and pushes me square in the chest. I don't move. She pushes me again with a little more force and I give in, lying on my back. She stands over me. "You look so comfortable being knees down off the bed."

"I am." I joke and sit back up. She's within distance to grab. But should I?

I place my hands on my knees.

This is kind of awkward.

Sexual tension and all.

Ya know?

I talk myself into finally putting my arms forward and placing them on top of her hands on her hips. I pull her close slowly, hesitantly, and sit her down on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and I bury my face into her neck. She smells even better here if that's possible.

"Shouldn't this be like our tenth date?" Bella asks dumbly after a few minutes.

I chuckle, "That's what I'm thinking. Are we moving to fast?"

"I want to say no." She replies. "Other people would probably say yes, but I feel like... I know you. I get you. I trust you."

"You should." I nuzzle my nose against her neck softly.

"Are you sure you haven't been in a relationship in a long time? You're really good at this!" She laughs when I hit a ticklish spot with the tip of my nose.

"I just go with instincts around you." I say truthfully. "I trust you too. I know what you mean. There aren't words, but I feel it. This connection. I felt it the moment we bumped into each other at the subway. I looked at you and I just saw _you._ It was crazy. Then fate stepped in and we swapped phones. We've had nearly a week to get to know each other. And then tonight happens. All in a short amount of time, but I feel like it will go on forever."

What I mean is, I hope it will go on forever.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't know if she's even more beautiful in my shirt than she was in the sundress. The fact that it's _my_ shirt makes me even happier. How did I get so lucky? I have Bella in my arms and she feels the same way that I feel. Excuse my language but that's fucking crazy. All my worries have vanished in this moment and there's just us. This is the feeling I craved whenever I saw Jasper and Alice together or any couple on the street.

Bella yawns and I pull my head back to look at her. "Time for bed?" I suggest and she nods, stretching her arms out before her. I stand up carrying her bridal style. I walk around the side of the bed and she reaches out to pull the covers back. I place her on the mattress and tuck her in. Her fingers reach out and grab my t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" She asks in a sleepy murmur. "Don't go."

I lean down and kiss her forehead, "I'll just be in the living room. Go to sleep."

"No." She shakes her head stubbornly. Her eyelids are drooping. "Stay."

I sigh, "What'll the neighbours think?" I mutter to myself but stand up and walk around to the other side of the bed. In all honesty, my neighbours don't bug me. If anything, they're worried. I'm a lonely 26 year-old man and I never have any over. I get no action. I'm surprised they haven't bombarded me with a shitload of strippers knocking at my door. And if they saw Bella and I walk up here, then they know she's here. They don't know whether or not we slept together and they'll never know. So it doesn't matter what happens, my neighbours don't concern me.

I lie down on my back and stare at the ceiling, my thoughts going in a million directions. How did I go from having a first date to having this absolutely stunning woman in my bed? Do you know how impossible this is? It's difficult to believe. Damn, I'll have quite the story to tell Jasper soon. I wonder if Bella's asleep. Maybe she is. I don't hear her breathing any deeper, but maybe she's a light sleeper.

She startles me when she speaks up. "Edward."

"Yeah?" The word gets caught in my throat. I clear my throat and try the word again. "Yeah?"

"Hold me." She half whispers half whimpers and suddenly she sounds so... vulnerable. I roll onto my side facing her and lean my head on my hand propped up by my elbow. My other hand reaches over and traces her back. She's laying facing away from me and all I see is the her back covered with my t-shirt. I lightly trace her back with my fingertips.

"What's a matter?" I ask after a few moments of silence and no words being shared.

"I just want to be held for once." She whispers and I hear her yawn. I pull myself closer to her and curl up behind her so I'm spooning her. Her words strike me and make my heart clench. Mike abused her. He sure as hell didn't hold her and I doubt she ever got any affection. This is all so foreign to her. She likes it. She wants it, but she's scared. I can tell by her words, her tone, and her actions. She's hesitant, but forward. It's quite the mix.

My arms wrapped around her, I lay my head on top of hers and close my eyes. "You should have felt loved everyday of your life. You deserve to be kissed every morning and held every night. You're precious. You deserve the absolute best. It kills me to know you got the opposite and now you're scared. I won't let you down; I'll give you what you deserve."

I hear her swallow and she takes one of my hands in both of hers. "I know first dates don't usually go like this." She laughs for a moment, then continues. "But I told you how I feel. I trust you and I don't understand why we would have to wait to do stuff like this. Our kisses... I'm glad we had them tonight for the first time instead of waiting. I don't have to wait to develop feelings, I have them. It's not because you're the first guy to give affection, but because you're you. I really like you Edward."

And in this moment I vow to myself that I will protect and cherish her for the rest of my life. I will give her everything she deserves. I will make all the fears go away. I'll do whatever I can do to make her happy; to see her smile. I'll fall in love with this girl. I know I can. I have walls up too, but Bella and I can work together to tear them down. We'll let each other in. We'll know each other's secrets and treasure each other.

"Go to sleep," I murmur and press a kiss into her hair. My heart flutters at the contact between us. Too early for sex, not ready emotionally to make love, and all we need is to hold each other. To reassure each other. In many ways we both are broken. I have a feeling we can fix each other. This can be the start to my new me; my new life with Bella, because is it possible to be without her? It's been less than a week and I've changed. I've changed for the better. I can finally relax, and goddamn does it ever feel good.

I know she's asleep a few minutes later and I too fall asleep with a smile on my lips.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't wake up at all during the night and I don't have nightmares. Instead, I have a peaceful sleep filled with lively dreams and hopes for the future. I wake up still smiling and roll onto my back. Stretching my arms out behind me I hit the headboard with my knuckle and ding it. I open my eyes and the room is casting a soft glow of morning through the windows. Then I remember everything that happened yesterday. My eyes widen and I take a sudden intake of breath. I look over next to be to the empty bed spot.

Empty.

Shit.

I sit up and throw the covers off of me. "Bella!" I call out and storm down the hallway and into the living room.

"In the kitchen, dummy." She says when I lift the couch cushions looking for her. Ya know, she might be under there. Yeah... No. I was just in such a panic. I turn around and see her smiling and holding a cup of coffee, still only wearing my shirt. I dumbly look at the floor and pout.

"Oh." I reply.

Bella laughs, "You didn't think I would just leave, did you?" She walks into the living room and over to me. She hands me the cup of coffee. "I made this for you. I don't know how you like your coffee. It's a regular."

I take it and take a sip. "Thanks. I'm not too picky. Just nothing too sweet." I set the cup down and put the couch back together. The cushions were everywhere on the floor (all three of them that is) and I sit down on it afterwards. Bella sits down beside me and pulls her legs up on the couch, sitting criss-crossed. The air is thick but not with tension. Maybe with the silence that's being shared. I know I have a lot I want to say.

"I..." Bella pauses and I watch her purse her lips. "I had a great time yesterday."

I take her hand with my free one and give it a gentle squeeze. "Me too." The phone rings, cutting off our moment and I groan.

"I'll get it!" Bella says with a smile and hops off the couch. She runs to the corner table and grabs the phone. Answering it with a polite greeting, she waits for a reply. "Alice! Oh my God! It's you." She's nearly crying. I can tell. "I know, I know. We should have stayed in touch after all these years. I know... I wish we did. I missed you, too... You were so nice to me... I know it's fate right?" Bella looks back to me and I give her a soft smile before taking a sip of my coffee. My favourite coffee ever, just because Bella made it.

"Oh! Yes, Edward and I were talking about that. We were wondering if you wanted to do dinner tonight? Really! Okay." Bella talks a little bit more before hanging up the phone and running back to me. "They'll do dinner tonight. Alice said she'll plan it all out and pick us up at four thirty."

"Sounds good to me."

"When do you get off work?"

"Three." I reply with a sigh. I rub my hand over my sleepy eyes and try to wake up some more. I drink more coffee. "Ugh. I hate work."

"Then quit." Bella suggests eagerly. I would like to quit, I've said it a hundred times; quit and kick Mike's ass. Two things I probably can't do right now.

"I will." I promise again. "Eventually." I yawn and cover my mouth. "Goodness, I can't wake up. I had such a good sleep."

"Me too." Bella blushes and brushes her hair behind her ear. "What time do you have to be at work?"

"Seven... crap. The truck has no gas. I'll have to call Jasper."

Bella's eyes widen in what I can only say is fear. She's leans away from me. "I'm so sorry I didn't mention it on the phone. My mistake. I'm stupid."

I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "It's okay? It's not your fault. You forgot. So did I until now."

"Oh." Bella mouths and scoots closer to me again. "Okay."

What was that about? I decide not to ask her and instead, I get up and call Jasper. I explain to him how the truck ran out of gas and he just laughs.

"Had a good night then, eh?" He asks suggestively. I chuckle at his remark, but he continues before I can make a response. "Yeah, I'll be over there in ten. I got to be at work by seven too." Jasper works everyday except Monday, Sunday, and Saturday. He also gets every other Friday off. He works at Muffler Man fixing up cars and shit.

"Okay, thanks." I say and we talk a little more before we both hang up the phone and get back to our business. I go back to Bella but I don't sit down again. "He'll be here soon."

"I'll go get dressed then. I hardly feel appropriate." She laughs and stands up. I take her hand in mine and we walk down the hallway. We go separate ways when I reach the bedroom door and she reaches the bathroom across the hall. She softly closes the door behind her and I walk into my room.

"What do I wear today?" I murmur to myself. I can't fight off the smile when I hear ruffling on the other side of the door noting Bella's presence. I decide to wear my brown and grey camo shorts with a grey v-neck. So casual for a professional job. Too bad I don't give two shits about it.

But when will I get the nerve to quit?


	28. Chapter 28

Work is boring like usual. I keep last night's memories to myself and don't talk to my co-workers. I do get some weird looks though and I don't know if it's because they know my secret or because of what I'm wearing. Whatever, I don't care. I sit through and endure the day, looking at the clock only a hundred or so times. Maybe more. But I didn't count. By the time three o'clock hits, I'm out of there. I mean the second that little second hand or third hand or whatever hand is on the three, I'm gone. I got my stuff packed up and I'm ready to leave. When I go down to the elevator to the lobby of the tower I run into someone I dread to run into. Mike Newton.

"Edward," He claps me on the shoulder. "Why in such a rush?"

"Doing dinner with the family later." I partly lie smoothly.

He nods, "How are you?"

"Good." I nod once. "And you?"

"I'm good. Did you and Bella switch phones again?" Mike asks and I nod again like a bobble head. "Good. So you're through with her now."

Fuck no. "Mike," I say through clenched teeth. "Is that really any of your business?"

His eyebrows raise, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I spit. "You think you can control everyone like little robots, like little minions. But I've had enough. If I'm with Bella there's nothing you can do about it. I know what you did to her and you're lucky you're still breathing."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's the truth." I narrow my eyes at him. "And you can't fire me for dating her."

"I can for you being an asshole. Or calling in sick when you really weren't. I can make up some lies, too. Saying you plagiarized. I can fire you and we'll know the real reason why." Mike spits back at me. He's a bit shorter than I with greasy blonde hair that's slicked to the side. Probably with his own spit. "Cullen, I don't need you. No one does. And she'll realize it before it's too late."

And with that, he walks away.

I shake my head in disgust and leave. Driving my car, I go and pick up Bella because she asked me to after work. I get there at around 3:10 and pull into the parking lot. I get out and walk upstairs to her apartment, still wanting to shake my head with disgust. After knocking on the door, Bella answers right away. "Edward!" She says with a big smile on her face. Her dog Chestnut comes running up to me a little Jack Russell. I remember her saying she has a dog through text. Another thing we have in common. Maybe Bella and I can go see Mal and bring him home.

"Hey." I say and she lets me come in.

"I'm almost ready, I just need to put on some make up and grab my phone." She explains and motions around her. "Make yourself comfortable. And don't worry Chestnut loves guests!"

I sit down on the brown couch and examine the room. Beige walls, brown furniture and silver accessories. A silver clock and the coffee table is a glass, stainless steel table. It's a cut place and in some ways I can see it suiting her. The windows are open, but there's no balcony which is a downside. I really like my balcony. There's a flat screen hanging on the wall though it's turned off.

I get up and walk around to her computer. The dog follows me everywhere through the house. I look down at Bella's computer, examining it. It's old, really old, probably five or six years. She's in desperate need for a new computer. I bet that thing goes slower than my grandma and she's really slow. I make my way into the kitchen and over to the breakfast nook. It's a cute little area in the corner. Before I can do anymore looking around, Bella comes back in. She's wearing a denim skirt with a orange blouse on top. She looks lovely. Today her hair is straight and I can see that it's longer than I first thought. It nearly goes down to her waist.

She catches me staring and uncomfortable brings her hair over her shoulders. "I'm excited to see Alice."

"She still have and hour or so." I tell her. "What would you like to do in the spare time?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. We can just go for a drive if you'd like." She offers and walks over to me. She takes my hand in hers and grabs her purse off the counter. We walk hand-in-hand to the door and she locks it up before we leave. I help her into my car when we walk there taking our time and I close the door softly after. I walk around to the driver's side and hop in. After buckling up my seat belt, I turn on the car.

"You can meet my family if you'd like." I suggest after some thought. I know Ma will love Bella and dad won't care as long as I'm happy. Ma will love Bella instantly, she will probably arrange our marriage after meeting her. Bella's so perfect that I don't plan Ma, I'm not planning on letting her go anytime soon.

"Okay." She shifts in her seat uncomfortably. "Will they like me?"

"Nearly as much as I do." I reply with confidence. "Don't worry. They'll love you."

"Okay, then." She sounds a little more confident. "Let's go."

I nod and drive off. They don't live too far from my house and the traffic is light. We get there within ten minutes where it would usually take fifteen. When we get there I turn off the car and look at Bella. I say, "Don't be nervous, really. They'll love you. Or is this too soon?"

"No, I'm just..." She trails off and looks out the window.

"What?" I ask impatiently. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure your parents will like me? I mean I'm not like you."

"What? We're quite alike, Bella." I disagree with her.

"I mean... I'm not... rich." She finally sputters out. "And I don't have the best career. I make little money. I live on the bad side of town in a shitty apartment. I don't have any fancy clothes or jewelry."

"That doesn't matter. My family couldn't care less." I tell her, slightly offended. I know she doesn't know what to expect, but Ma is the complete opposite of what Bella's describing. Mom will love Bella because she isn't rich. She'll love Bella for all the reasons that I do. "Don't worry at all. We're not stuck up."

"I didn't mean it like that. That's why I didn't want to say it."

"I know it can be uncomfortable especially because, well, we're loaded. But trust me, money is just an object to us. It doesn't define a person." I promise her. "And if that's what you're worrying about, you'll be surprised."

"Okay." Bella finally says and reaches for the door handle. "Let's go."


	29. Chapter 29

We walk hand-in-hand up the rest of the driveway with smiles on our faces. I reassuringly squeeze Bella's hand as we approach the front door. I open it up and walk inside, Bella beside me. "Ma? Dad?" I call out. The living room is spacious and it's so big and echo forms from my voice.

"Edward!" I hear Ma yell from upstairs. "My baby boy!"

I blush and look at Bella, "She'll embarrass the hell out of me. Maybe I should have rethought this."

Bella just laughs as Ma barrels down the stairs and into the living room. She runs over to us and stops a foot away from us. "You must be Bella!" She exclaims with a big smile. "Edward, thank God you know better than to keep her away from me. I'm just as eager as Alice to see her." And to Bella, "Hi, I'm Esme, Edward's mother. I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Bella goes to shake Ma's hand, but Ma pulls her in for a big hug. She whispers something in her ear that I unfortunately can't hear. I'll have to ask Bella sometime what she said. Probably something embarrassing. Great. After their hug, Ma hugs me.

"Your father is working until four. He'll be upset he missed out on meeting you Bella. Maybe some other time. I'd love to have you over sometime." Ma rambles on and on. "I hear you're into designing just like Alice. You two went to school together. Such a small world! I'd love to see some of your sketches or your plans. I'm always wanting to redo the living room and I like other opinions."

Then I hear the running in the hallway. "Mal!" I call out and go down to my knees. My dog comes running into the room and runs into me, licking my face like crazy. "I missed ya, bud. Never again." I kiss him on the head. "Did you decide Ma?"

Ma shakes her head. "I say yes and your father says no. He was outside pretty much the whole time."

I narrow my eyes, "That's not how you treat my dog."

"Oh! You did say you have a dog. I remember." Bella pieces the puzzle together and falls to her knees, petting Mal too. "Why was he here? I was wondering where he was yesterday."

"Ma and dad don't know if they want a dog. I let them have Mal for a week to see if they want him. I missed him like crazy, but it's weird because I was so caught up with you Bella, that I haven't thought about him as much as I normally would." I explain.

"So then we picked a good week to have Mal." Ma says. Mal licks Bella on the face and we all laugh as Bella scrunches up her face.

"Are we taking him home?" Bella asks and my heart flutters at the word 'home'.

I nod, my throat too thick to speak.

"He's so cute." Bella rubs behind his ears. "How old is he?"

"Four." I reply instantly. "He's my bud."

"We should get him to see Chestnut. She'll love him even though he's twice as big!"

I chuckle, "We should." I look up at Ma. "I bet Mal will miss being able to just walk outside and pee. For me he has to stand at the door and let me take him downstairs and outside."

"You do take him to the dog park a lot though." Ma says. "You're not a bad owner."

"I'll get my own house one day." I promise myself once again. I always tell myself one day I'll have my own house. I stand up and take Bella's hand, pulling her up with me. "So, Alice isn't here?"

"Nope. She's at Jasper's. She spent the night there. Again." Ma shakes her head. "Your father is just realizing she isn't his little girl anymore."

"Took him 26 years." I laugh.

"Funny how men are, eh Bella?" Ma looks at Bella with a smile. "Praying and praying that their sons get action while praying and praying that their daughters don't."

Bella laughs.

"And how was your date? Edward didn't call or text me with the details." Ma looks at me sternly.

"It was fun." Bella replies. "Edward's quite the gentleman."

"I raised him right." Ma says. "I'm glad you had fun. I didn't doubt you did especially since you're together again."

I smile, "Yeah it was great." I look down at Bella who's blushing like crazy. "Sorry about the truck running out of gas."

"That was you and Jasper's problem. All dad said was have it back by morning." Ma shrugs, but smiles mischievously.

"Oh God." Bella looks away completely embarrassed. "You know I spent the night."

Ma and I laugh, but Ma laughs more than I do. "It's not a crime, Bella. I'm happy."

That makes Bella blush even more if that's even possible. Apparently it is. I squeeze Bella's hand and she looks directly at me with a little smile.

Ma pipes up, "And Alice will tell me all the details about tonight. I'll be making sure you men are on your best behaviour."

"Oh great." I groan jokingly. "Now I'll have to be a gentleman."

Bella and Ma laugh, "Like that's so hard." Ma says. Bella and I walk inside and sit on the couch while Ma sits on the recliner. She picks up her crossword puzzle and places it on her lap. "I was just reading upstairs before you guys came in. I'm sorry the place is a mess. I keep telling myself to clean, but that doesn't happen."

"The place is spotless, Ma." I shake my head with a chuckle.

"Oh shush it." Ma replies and swats me with her crossword. I will never understand women.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella, Mal and I leave at four and head for my house. When we get there, I let Mal use the bathroom outside before we all go in the condo. I unlock the door and Mal barrels in obviously missing home. He sniffs everywhere as if I betrayed him with another dog. I smirk and watch my girl and my dog get cozy in the house. Yeah, life is pretty good. Bella walks into the kitchen and pulls out a beer and offers me one. We both crack them open and take a refreshing sip. A girl that likes beer is my kind of girl.

"So, I was thinking..." I start when I pull the beer back and place it on the island in the kitchen. Bella stands across from me on the other side of the island. She's still drinking. "About some stuff we could do when we get back. You said you wanted some time alone."

"I just offered." She looks down at the island, insecure.

"I do too." I pitch in. "And I have a few ideas."

"Oh yeah?" She raises an eyebrow and I nod. "But you're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Nope." I smirk at her and nurse my beer. I look over to the clock and sigh. "We have nearly a half hour left." I walk around the island and pull Bella and her beer into my arms. "What do you want to do."

She sets her beer down, "Crank the music and dance." She untangles herself and waltzes over to my stereo turning it on and playing my USB stick. It's all country music. My stereo is high-tech and a USB can be plugged into it. It's pretty awesome. It makes it easier than burning CDs or buying multiple CDs. Bella switches it to a song she likes and starts to dance to Eric Church.

"All you gotta do is put a drink in my hand." She says when the chorus hits and I just watch her in amusement. Her skirt rides up on her legs a little bit, exposing some more creamy skin for me. I grab my beer and take a big drink suddenly thirsty. Mal runs in circles around Bella as though he is dancing with her too. I laugh and join the picture. I set my beer down and walk over to Bella, taking her hands in mine while she wiggles her hips. I make her do a spin and pull her close. Both of us are smiling.

"How was your day?" She asks when the song is nearly over. The music isn't too loud so we can talk in normal tones.

I shrug, "The usual." Except this time I had something to go home to.

Bella smiles. "Did you quit?" I shake my head. "Did you talk with Mike?"

I nod, "Yeah. He knows about us I think. I kind of told him it's none of his business. I didn't want to piss him off."

The beautiful woman in my arms gives a sad sigh and I instantly want to perk her up. "He's just the weight on my shoulders. I'm so scared he'll demand the money back or sue me for more. He could so easily say I stole it. I was stupid. I shouldn't have taken the money, but I was desperate."

I take her face in my hands. "Don't worry." I kiss the tip of her nose. "We'll figure something out."

Her eyes well up. "I can't afford anything. I live on the shitty side of town and I have a shitty computer. I haven't bought new clothes since university. I don't have a proper job. I can't afford $45 000. My mum needed the money at the time so I took it and now she's good. You know what she did though?"

"What did she do?"

"She only used me for money. I never talk to her, I've lived with my dad since I was sixteen and they're divorced. So she calls me when she gets in this accident and I feel bad. I panic. I give her the money... well Mike's money. Then she gets out of the hospital and moves God knows where, never talking to me again." Bella nearly stomps her foot she's so angry.

My eyes widen.

"I know right?" She asks. "So stupid of me and so stupid of her."

The next song starts to play and it's the song I set as Bella's ringtone. I ignore the music and look deep into her eyes. "We'll get this cleared up, okay?"

She nods. "I don't know how..."

"We'll figure something out." I already have ideas playing through my head. "But right now, it's just us."

Bella nods and steps on her tiptoes to kiss me. I still have my hands cupping her cheeks and I lean down pressing my lips firmly to hers. They're so soft and warm. Soon after my tongue darts out and swipes her lower lips. She lets out a little whimper and her arms reach up to my shoulder. Her nails dig in through my shirt and her left hand rubs back. I press my forehead to hers when I take a breath, but she leans in for more. She takes my bottom lip in her mouth and sucks on it softly. Her teeth lightly dig into my lip and I groan.

What's this woman doing to me?

I softly place my hands on her waist and pick her up so she can wrap her legs around my waist. Her skirt rides up in the process and I move one hand to feel her thigh, the other firmly wrapped around her holding her to me. She crosses her ankles behind me, her hands running over my chest and back. Our lips never departing. I try to make her worries go away and make her feel safe and loved. I don't like seeing the fear of him in her eyes. I want to make it all go away. I promise to myself that I will.

I rub her thigh with my hand and then cup her bottom with that same hand. I give her a little squeeze and she pulls back to gasp. I chuckle and lean in to kiss her on the neck. I softly nibble on the skin of her collarbone and she tilts her head up, looking up at the ceiling. Before I can make my way up to her chin, there's a knock on the door.

"Perfect timing." I say sarcastically and place Bella back onto her feet.

* * *

**A/N: LOL that's the sexiest thing I've ever wrote. Was it... sexy? hahahahahahahah**


	31. Chapter 31

Bella looks hot. Literally. She's nearly panting when I help steady her on her feet. There's another knock on the door. "Holy shit." Bella breathes out. "That was-"

"Edward, Bella! Ready for our date?" Alice shouts from the door and starts pounding on it.

I sigh, "Hold that thought, Bella." I answer the door and Alice barges in and instantly hugs Bella. Mal starts barking and runs over to Jasper who starts to pet him.

"Hey Mal. Hey Edward. Hi Bella." He greets us all. Mal wags his long tail and hits me on the leg.

I feel rather hot myself. I wipe my forehand and thankfully there's no sweat.

"Bella!" Alice is crying. For real. "I missed you."

They hardly knew each other but Alice is making it seem like they're long lost sisters. Bella pats her back awkwardly. "Me too, Alice. Me too." Alice pulls back and looks at Bella.

"You're beautiful!" She exclaims.

Bella blushes, "So are you."

Alice looks down at her mini black dress I've never seen before. "This old thing?"

Jasper and I laugh. Bella and Alice go check on their makeup before we get ready to go. While they're gone I punch Jasper in the arm. "Completely wrong timing, idiot."

"You said four thirty. What did I interrupt?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Not that much because you knocked on the damn door." I narrow my eyes.

He holds up his hands defensively, "Next time be louder and I'll get the point and come back later."

I chuckle, "It's alright. I guess you didn't know."

The girls come back and Alice goes to Jasper. Bella comes to me and I take her hand. I lock up the house before we leave. I'm driving my Volvo with Bella while Alice is driving her Porsche. Jasper only owns a motorcycle and Alice always complains when he wants her to take that. There's not much Alice hates more than helmet head. We hop into our cars and I follow Alice and Jasper to our destination.

Bella and I spark up a little conversation on the way, "Did they tell you where we're going?"

"Nope." I say and pop the 'p'. "Somewhere nice though, since Alice planned it."

Bella nods and looks out her window. "We're you being serious back there?"

Kissing her? Or something I said? "About what?" I ask.

"Well... You keep saying 'we'll fix this'. Are you really going to help me with this all? I have a lot of drama in my life right now."

"Yeah I was being serious. I don't want Mike harassing you." I nearly add 'I want to be with you' but I think that's a little too soon. "And I'll quit eventually."

"I'm not pushing you to quit. I just want you to enjoy your life, especially work. You shouldn't hate your job."

"I'm quitting." I promise. "And I'll probably kick Mike's ass. My friend Emmett's a cop. Maybe he'll let me."

Bella laughs, "Let me see that please."

"Was he... really bad?" I ask hesitantly. "Mike? I know he hurt you, but-"

"Yeah. What hurt most was the verbal abuse. Then the threats. How much he scared me. I stayed with him a little too long. His words hurt but he scared me into staying. He always smacked me around but he never tried to leave a mark unless he was really mad. The last thing he wanted was something to use against me."

I swallow and it's audible. "I'd never-"

She cuts me off, "I know." She takes my right hand and holds it in between us.

When we pull into the parking lot Bella reads the sign, "Demetri's."

"It's an Italian place run by an old guy named Demetri. Have you been here?" I ask her as I turn the car off. Bella shakes her head. "They have good pasta. Probably better than my spaghetti."

"I doubt that!" Bella says before she exits the car. She waits for me to join her before walking over to Alice and Jasper.

"Boy am I hungry." Alice pats her stomach. We follow her and Jasper inside where Alice politely asks for our table she reserved. This restaurant is always filled with people and usually you have to make reservations. I've only been here twice, once for a co-worker's birthday and the other time was with my family. Both times I've had pasta, which is their specialty. Both times it was delicious.

We sit down in a booth, Bella and I on one side and Jasper and Alice on the other. We all pull up our menus and within a few minutes we're ordering. This time I'm going to try the chicken penne. Sounds good to me. Bella orders a ceaser salad with chicken on it. Jasper and Alice both order the steak. Did I mention Alice eats like a pig? I used to call her Piggy, but if anyone else dared to call her that, I'd kick their ass.

As we wait for food, Jasper starts the conversation. "So Bella where do you work? I think Edward said the library if I recall."

"Yeah, at the library. You work at Muffler Man?" Bella asks and Jasper nods.

"I don't have a job." Alice pouts. "A few years ago designers were in need and now it's so hard to find a job." Then her eyes widen and sparkle. "Oh my God! I have the perfect idea."

"What is it?" Jasper asks.

"Bella, we should start our own designing company. We can design all sorts of stuff. We can go to the real estate office and advertise. If we can't get a job, make a job!"

Bella looks a little uncomfortable, so I squeeze her hand on her lap.

"Maybe you should plan it out more before asking Bella." I suggest and I see Bella relax.

"I'll plan it out more and get back to you." Alice says to Bella. "It'll be amazing."

Before Bella can reply, the waitress comes back with a tray of drinks and a big smile for Jasper and I.

I mentally roll my eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Bella and Jasper talk a lot while Alice and I listen. Bella seems really comfortable around him, even leaning on her elbows and leaning his way to get more into the conversation. It's like they're in their own little bubble. It pisses me off. She shows so much interest in his topic of reading Romeo and Juliet. I get so jealous, but Alice just sits there smiling. She sips her drink and hums to herself. She looks at me and laughs. She goes to Bella and taps her on the arm.

"Yeah, Alice?" Bella asks politely.

"My brother gets jealous easily." Alice laughs.

Bella looks over at me and I'm blushing. I look away. Damn you, Alice.

Bella intertwines our fingers under the table and I look back at her. She's drinking her lemon water. Jasper clears his throat and changes the subject, "So how was work, Edward?"

"Alright." I reply stiffly and look down at the table. I hate that I'm mad at Jasper just for talking to Bella. But I am. I'm jealous still. I decide to fight against the jealousy and strike up a conversation. "I'm going to quit though. Soon too."

"Yeah, you've been saying that." Alice replies.

"I just need another job first." I hesitate, "It's hard finding editing jobs."

"You'll find one." Bella encourages and she looks over to Alice. "Mike was my ex-boyfriend. We had a rough relationship. I owe him some money and he's holding it against me."

"A lot of money or a little bit?" Alice asks.

"A lot." Bella replies and sighs. She takes another drink. "$45 000."

"Oh honey," Alice laughs. "A lot is a hundred grand."

"For someone like me... I'm saving every penny." Bella is once again uncomfortable.

"Let me pay it off." Alice says. "Hasn't Edward offered? No? Edward! How dare you?"

"You didn't let me get there, Alice." I reply.

"I won't let you pay it off." Bella looks between Alice and me.

"We'll see." Alice smiles and the food comes to our table.

We all go silent and thank the waitress before eating. I kind of wanted my first date with Bella at a restaurant just to be the two of us, but Alice was so demanding to go on a double date. I don't think Bella is enjoying herself. Maybe she's tired of me. Maybe she's interested in Jasper. Maybe Alice scared her off. I take another bite of my pasta and it's so good I chew it slowly and savor it. I take a drink of my pop afterwards.

"This is so good." I say trying to make the atmosphere less tense. Alice looks like she's gonna cry. Jasper is focusing on his food. Bella is quiet as ever. No one answers me. I go back to eating and remember Bella and I being together dancing, walking on the beach, kissing. It makes me a little happier. "How's yours?" I ask everyone.

"Good." They all say in unison.

Alice sighs, "I'm sorry. I'm overbearing. I've made this awkward, which is the last thing I wanted to do."

"It's fine." Bella says. She looks over to me. "How good is that?"

"Really good."

"I was thinking about ordering it." She admits and goes back to her salad and pokes at it.

"Wanna try?" I ask her. She looks over at me, her eyes a little wide. She nods. I twirl some penne on my fork and hold it up for Bella. She leans in and takes it off my fork. It's an intimate moment for me, watching her lips curl around my fork and moaning at the taste of the food. Her eyes close briefly before she pulls back, chews and swallows. I swear she's glowing she's so beautiful.

"That is good." She says. "I'll order that next time."

The conversation gets lighter as the evening goes on. When we're all finished our dinner, we order two desserts to share. "I'm so full!" Bella says, "But the lava cake sounded so good."

I nod in agreement.

"So, maybe next time..." Alice starts, takes a drink and continues, "Well, Friday the bar is having country night. You know Aro's, the dance bar. I love it there. That will have a more fun atmosphere too. I hope I didn't blow it tonight."

"No you didn't." Bella assures Alice. "That sounds like fun."

Jasper agrees and it's set. "It will be fun."

We get talking even more and soon Alice jumps into childhood memories, "... before I knew it Edward was running with the bee's nest in his hands. He said he wanted the honey!"

We all laugh. "I was six. How do you remember that?" I ask.

Alice shrugs, "Some memories you never forget."

Bella speaks up, "I wish I had siblings."

Jasper says, "Me too."

"They can be annoying." Alice says and looks directly at me. "But you gotta love them."

"Thanks." I grumble embarrassed and our dessert reaches the table. Bella looks at the lava cake with desire and I laugh.

"Lusting over a lava cake." I whisper in her ear and she giggles.

"That's not all." She says aloud but Jasper and Alice are too into their sundae to pay any mind. They giggle together as Jasper feeds Alice the cherry.

"You get the first bite." I say to Bella and suddenly we're in our own little bubble. She's okay with it and takes the first bite moments later. "Is it good?"

She nods and hands me the fork. I take a bite and let it simmer on my tongue. It tastes wonderful. I smile at Bella who laughs at me and uses her thumb to wipe my bottom lip free of some chocolate. My smile widens and I hope to God my teeth aren't chocolate covered. Bella leans into me and rests her forehead on my shoulder for a moment, places a kiss on my collarbone and pulls back. I look at her intently, the smile off my face.

"I know where I'm taking you after this." I say to her. "I know for sure."

Now I just have to pay the bill.


	33. Chapter 33

After dinner Bella and Alice hug and we all say goodbye. I had an okay time at dinner, I know Bella didn't and that's why my time was only okay. I just hope she can feel better after I take her to my meadow. I help her into the car and close the door behind her. When I start the car up, the radio is already on low because we were talking earlier and I start a conversation, "How bad was that?"

"I had fun." Bella replies after a moment of silence. "Alice is just very touchy."

"Alice is a lot of things." I say softly. "I hope she didn't scare you off."

"No, I just haven't met someone so straightforward. We hardly talked in college." Bella explains. "I'm not really used to all the touches. Not even from you. I guess I'm not used affection. Or Alice being noisy and straightforward, but nicely. I mean Mike was overbearing and loud, but he was rude. I guess I was expecting that."

"Oh. We don't have to go this Friday if you don't want. That's a lot of dates in one week." I tell her. "It's okay if you just want to stay at home. I wouldn't blame you."

"Friday sounds fun. I was thinking I could bring Angela and her boyfriend Eric so we all could hang out. I'm sure you'd like them. Angela is kind of like Alice, but I'm used to her. She's fun." Bella says.

"Okay, we'll do that." I smile. "How long has she been dating Eric?"

"One day." Bella laughs. "But he's always had an eye for her. They both work at Amar, the Spain inspired restaurant on my side of town. He's the chef and she runs it. Her dad owned it before her."

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet her." I say truthfully. She was fun talking to and I know she'll make Bella feel more comfortable. As I drive off onto the dirt roads Bella asks me where we're going. "Just a special place of mine."

"No dirt road driving?" Bella asks. "That was fun."

"Not today. Some other day we can." I reply. "I have a better thing to do in mind."

"Okay." She says and plays with her fingers in her lap. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to think I had a bad time. I just need to get used to this. I don't usually let people in so quickly. But I decided I need to get on with my life. Mike can't change me. I'm just getting used to this." And with her words I know truly how much Mike really has affected her. Abuse, insults, attacks, and much more that she hasn't even told me. I don't know what that vile creature did to her, but do I really want to know?

I pull over to the side of the road at the opening of a forest. Bella looks at me questioningly and I explain to her that I have a meadow a few hundred feet inside. "We have to do a bit of walking."

She looks down at her sandals.

"Sorry," I say. "I didn't really think of this until now. I was planning on just going to get ice cream or something, but since we had dessert at the restaurant..."

"It's okay." She says and hops out of the car. I meet her at the opening and we start to walk through the woods. We're only fifty feet in when I stop.

"I really don't want you to twist your ankle. Let's just go." I tell her.

"No, I want to see this place." She says stubbornly. "You've intrigued me."

"At least get on my back." I insist and turn around so my backs to her.

"I'll feel like a five year old but if it makes you feel better."

"It will."

She climbs onto my back and wraps her arms around my neck. I wore my simple tennis shoes with my khakis and green v-neck because I didn't feel like dressing up, which now is good. But at the restaurant I probably looked like a doofus. Too late to change that though.

When we get to the meadow I set Bella down and she takes off her sandals. "Wow, this is amazing. It's just a clearing in the middle of the woods. How does that happen? Did people cut the trees down?"

"I think it just grew like this." I say and sit down in the middle. She walks around the circumference of the clearing and looks at the top of the trees. A few birds fly overhead and I watch Bella look at them intently. It's as though she's never been out in the woods.

"It's so beautiful here." Bella exclaims as she joins me in the middle. She lies down on her back and leans her head in my lap. I brush her hair out of her face and stroke it gingerly.

"I came here a lot in high school. It let me clear my mind a lot. I've known about this place for years. I like to think of it as my own secret place, but others probably know about it. I know lots of people walk the trails with their pets. Ma showed me this place when I was little. It was just me and her for once. It was nice. Having a twin, it's like doing everything in pairs. All my childhood it was Alice and I were attached. It was like we were conjoined twins. I appreciated the time with her, but also took any moment I could to be on my own. Thankfully we had our own rooms."

"You two seem very close."

"We are." I touch the tip of Bella's nose with my fingertip. "We know each other really well. Growing up and all."

"And you're okay with her and Jasper?" Bella asks.

I nod. "Jasper's a good guy."

"I can tell. He loves her very much."

"They just started dating." I say quickly. "But she's liked him for a long time."

"Love doesn't have a starting date and it certainly doesn't have an expiration date." Bella says. "You can love someone the day you meet them. I believe in love at first sight."

Sometimes I do too.


	34. Chapter 34

I place my hand on Bella's stomach under her shirt. Her head is still on my lap and her eyes are closed, a soft smile pressed onto her mouth. The little dimples that show on each side of her mouth when she smiles is so adorable. I trace around her navel with the tip of my index finger and a soft sigh escapes from her. She's not very ticklish, but on her neck she is. If I nuzzle her neck with my nose she becomes a fit of giggles. She places her hand on top of mine making my hand go flat on her smooth stomach. I watch as she wiggles her toes and smile. They're a light pink from the nail polish.

So cute.

Too cute.

We're silent for the most part, just basking in each other's company. I feel blessed. It's an amazing feeling. The sun is starting to set now so I'm guessing it's nearly seven thirty. I look up at the pinkish sky and look I am able to stare at the sun for a moment before it hurts my eyes. The sky is a soft glow, it's beautiful. It makes the moment seem even more serene.

I can't help but wish Bella had a better night though. She claims to have had a good time, but I could tell that at many times she was very uncomfortable. I let my eyes fall closed too and cherish the moment in the present instead of thinking about the past and what I wish I could change, because really, I can't change it. As much as I'd like to, I can't. And it sucks. But I can make the future better.

I feel the warmth of what's left of the sun on my skin and it almost tingles at the sensation. My hand on Bella's stomach is the warmest because she's very warm too.

I am startled when Bella suddenly sits up and my hand is instantly apart from her skin. "Edward?" She asks me a moment or so later.

"Yeah?"

"I love your meadow." She tells me. "I've been thinking a lot while laying here, so thank you for bringing me here. It let me clear my head a little bit."

"Anytime." I say truthfully. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just everything. I'm thinking about us and how nervous I am for us to go forward, but also how excited I am. How embarrassed I was when I admitted to you that I'm a virgin." She blushes furiously. "I like exploring these new things with you. I've had quite a few kisses in my life - most in high school. I've decided I wanted to tell you a little bit more about Mike and I. My past relationships. You have to know if we're going to be together. We're supposed to share our secrets."

I nod, "Okay."

"I dated a guy named Alec in high school. He was a very nice guy, but he ended up cheating on me. I know what you're thinking; not really a nice guy, eh? Well, it's kind of funny. He wanted to date both of us. We both liked him. But I let her have him. He's still with her actually. I know because I have him on facebook.

"I dated a guy named Dock. I know, Dock. I werid name. It's not short for doctor either." Bella pauses to laugh. "But he had to move away. I think we would have broken up anyways, we didn't talk all that much. And finally, Michael. I dated Michael Newton, your boss. You're probably thinking 'why in the hell would you do that?' but I have my reasons.

"First, he was very charming. I met him at a bar in Oakvale one night when I was in college. He bought me a drink and I thought that was all. It wasn't until a year later that we met at a graduation party. His sister Jessica was graduating the same year I was and he went to her party. He graduated a year earlier, though he never told me what for. Probably something to help him create the magazine."

Bella leans against my shoulder, "He charmed me. Nearly took me to his home, but I had morals. I knew better than to be a one-night stand. Especially for my first time."

"Yeah, you want that to be special." I say and wrap an arm around her shoulder, holding her to me.

"He started up Sports Illustrated and it boomed right away. He was rich within the first year. That was the year my mother got in the accident and I asked for the money. It was shortly after that when Mike became... aggressive. He started to yell a lot and I thought he was stressed out for work. I started to get scared of him, we started off as a distant couple. I was living with my mum taking care of her and she lived on the opposite side of the city.

"Mike wasn't one for dates either. So we only met up here and there. It was hardly a relationship. Then my mum got up and left. I wanted to move back with my dad, but Mike told me to move in with him. He kind of forced me into it." She takes in a shaky breath. "That's the first time he threatened me about the money thing. I put two and two together. He knew we weren't going anywhere, but now he had something to hold against me."

I stroke her arm as she continues, "One night he came home from work and he was pissed. He wouldn't tell me why. He went into the liquor cabinet and before long he was yelling at me. Silly me, I yelled back. That's the first night he hit me.

"Let's just say he had a lot of awful days at work." Bella lets out a sigh. "But one night he took it too far. I he broke my ribs and when he took me to the hospital he made me lie. But the doctors kept record and that night I went home to my dad and took pictures of my injuries. I emailed them to Mike and told him to leave me the fuck alone or else, because now we have something against each other.

"I told him if he were to sue me, it would turn around on him and he'd be the bad guy. Everyone would know what he's done to me. That's why I'm still free. I'm just scared he'll find a way to take cover and make it seem like it wasn't him."

"Do you still have the pictures?" I ask and she nods.

"They're saved on my computer." She tells me. "I'll show you when we get back."

I cringe.

"I want you to know." Bella whispers. "I trust you."

"Okay," I finally say. "I promise you that will never happen to you again. None of that."

"I know."


	35. Chapter 35

When the sun sets, Bella and I leave the meadow and I drive her home. When we get to her apartment and inside, Chestnut attacks me with kisses when I bend down to pet her. She's only a few months old. She's adorable. I pick her up in my arms and follow Bella inside. She instantly goes to the computer, the moment I dreaded coming here. She turns it on and it takes a few minutes to come to life, but when it does she instantly goes to her files.

She looks and looks and looks.

"What the-?" She starts to say. "Where did it go?"

She scrolls through. "All my pictures are gone. Deleted."

"What?" I ask and lean over her shoulder, Chestnut still in my arms. "They're all gone?"

She nods, "I had nearly a thousand pictures." Then she gasps. "Oh shit..."

"What?"

She's in a panic. "This morning I unlocked my car to go to the library but I forgot my book. When I got back up here the phone rang and it was Angela. She said she was coming over. I totally forgot about my car."

"What does that mean?" I ask her dumbly.

"I left my other set of keys in my car." She smacks herself on the forehead. Hard. She runs out the room and I set Chestnut down and follow her. She's already at the car by the time I reach her and she opens the door. "Shit!"

"They're gone?" I ask.

"Yes." She falls to her knees, her head on the seat in the car. "Fuck, of course he did. Perfect timing. That arrogant son of a bitch. He left nothing..."

"Call the police." I tell her instantly.

"I can't. All he did was go on my computer. I left my keys in the car. He stole my keys, but so what? I can't prove it's him. I can't say it's just a gut feeling. I can't say that I owe him money. I'm not calling the police." She starts to cry. "This is the one thing I had against him. The one thing that kept me somewhat safe."

"You still have some safety." I say and walk over to her. I kneel down and pull her into my arms. "You have me."

She sobs against my chest and I pick her up. "Do you have the other set of car and house keys in your apartment?" When she nods, I lock her car and close the door. I carry her back up to her apartment and set her down on the couch.

"I'll make some tea." I say and walk into the kitchen.

She calms down a little to just a whimper and she shakes her head. I watch her from the kitchen while also looking for her kettle. When I find it I put water in it and turn it on. I walk back into the living room and sit beside her.

"Now what am I going to do?" She asks me like I have the answer.

"Let's think about this." I try to help her. "Bella, I'm not too sure what to do. Maybe we should do what Alice suggested. It's not that much money. My family will give it up eagerly."

"Then I'd owe you money."

"No you wouldn't. It wouldn't be a loan."

"I can't accept $45 000 from you or your family. It's too much." She says in a whisper. "This is my problem."

"As long as you're with me, it's our problem." I tell her. "What bugs you will bug me. What's mine is yours. Just take the money. If you feel so horribly about it pay me back in a decade or so. Or don't pay me back."

"I can't." She shakes her head.

"Bella," I say stubbornly.

But she's more stubborn than me. "We need another solution."

"Right now, you need some sleep." I say and take her hand.

"It's only eight thirty." She protests.

"You're tired. You clearly didn't sleep in today." I reply and walk her to her bedroom. It's a like purple the room and there's white carpet that's soft beneath my feet. There's only one small window in her room and a purple bed below it. There's an oak dresser off to the side and a lamp on a nightstand beside her bed. It's a rather small room.

I help tuck her into bed and kiss her on the forehead. "It'll be okay." I tell her. Her eyes shut and she squeezes them closed even harder.

"Are you leaving?" She questions as I walk to the door.

"Yeah," I say and swallow afterwards.

"Okay." She whispers. "See you."

"I'll text you." I promise and close the door shut. After it's closed, I lean against it for a moment and try to listen through it. I hear nothing, give up and walk to the front door. Chestnut follows me, so I stop and pet her on the head and kiss her nose before leaving. I make sure her keys are on the table and I lock the door. I make sure it's locked before I leave.

I walk down the stairs slowly.

When I get to the car, an idea strikes me. A fairly stupid one, one that comes on impulse, but I take it. I grip onto it with both hands and go along with it. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and turn it on. There are no texts but one missed call from Ma. She probably wants to know how the date went. I dial the number I'm looking for once I find it on my contacts.

When she answers, she sounds surprised. "Edward?"

"Tanya," I say. "I need you to do me a favour."


End file.
